A escolha perfeita
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Temperance decide fazer uma escolha que mudará suas vidas...
1. Chapter 1

**Título: A escolha perfeita  
Autora: Fernanda  
Categoria: B&B, Terceira temporada  
Advertências: Sexo (Hehe...ou não seria minha fic)  
Classificação: NC-17  
Completa: Não  
Capítulo: 1  
Resumo: Temperance decide fazer uma escolha que mudará suas vidas...**

Temperance olhava deprimida para a chupeta em suas mãos. Sentia muita falta do Andy. Nos últimos dias tinha se afeiçoado demais ao garotinho órfão. Agora ele estava com sua nova família e ela estava sozinha, naquele imenso apartamento, sentindo pena de si mesma.

Estava feliz por tudo ter acabado bem, ela e Booth tinham prendido o assassino da mãe do garotinho, tinham encontrado uma carta onde a mãe dizia que, caso alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, ele deveria ser entregue a sua melhor amiga e ao marido dela. Um casal muito amoroso e que não podia ter filhos. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que estava feliz pelo desfecho do caso, o fato de tomar conta do bebê durante alguns dias mexeu com alguma coisa dentro dela.

A campainha tirou-a de seus devaneios. Devia ser Booth. Ela o tinha convidado para jantar em sua casa, por não querer ficar sozinha. Ela se levantou e foi atender.

Booth entrou sorrindo e com uma caixa nas mãos com a comida chinesa. Ela o observou disfarçadamente. Seu parceiro era muito bonito, podia perceber os olhares das mulheres quando estava com ele. Não era a toa que ele era conhecido como "Sexy agente do FBI", pois ele era realmente muito sexy, e isso era natural, ele não precisava forçar nada, na maioria das vezes ele sequer notava os olhares de gula do público feminino. E também sabia que Booth era um pai excelente para Parker, como seria criando mais um garotinho ?

A voz de Booth chamou sua atenção.

_ Hei, Bones ! O que foi ? Eu já perguntei onde você guarda os pratos duas vezes... – ele a encarou com aquele sorriso charmoso.

_ Desculpa, Booth ! Estava distraída... – ela correu até o armário para pegar os pratos e copos.

Booth a olhou com um sorriso cínico.

_ Você parece triste...Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Andy ? Admita, você sente falta do nosso garotinho !

Temperance o encarou com os olhos arregalados. "Nosso garotinho ?", Booth tinha realmente dito isso ? Booth de repente se deu conta de suas palavras e a encarou sem graça.

_ Do garotinho. – ele corrigiu. - Você sente falta do Andy, não sente ?

Temperance sorriu e admitiu.

_ Sinto sim, Booth. É normal, faz parte da natureza humana proteger e se afeiçoar aos bebês quando se cuida deles por um tempo.

Booth sorriu. Devia ser muito difícil para ela admitir isso. Booth a encarava sonhador. Temperance seria uma mãe maravilhosa, se desse uma chance a si mesma. E ele bem que gostaria de participar disso... Ele chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Sabia que ela só o via como um parceiro, mas ele estava apaixonado por ela há muito tempo. Até Sweets já tinha percebido, Ângela, e até a Rebecca. Só ela não percebia, ou não queria perceber. Ela chamou sua atenção.

_ Hei, agora é você quem está em outro planeta ! – ela sorriu divertida.

Booth sorriu. Tinha tanta coisa que queria dizer a ela, mas simplesmente não tinha coragem. Eles começaram a comer em silêncio, aos poucos voltando a conversar sobre amenidades. Já era tarde quando Booth foi embora. Temperance foi dormir, sentindo os efeitos relaxantes do vinho. Sabia que sonharia com Booth. Isso vinha acontecendo com mais freqüência ultimamente, deixando-a sem saber como agir.

******

Booth deu partida no carro e seguiu para seu próprio apartamento. Ele também sentia muita falta do Andy. Tinha sido muito bom ter um bebê em seus braços novamente. Parker já estava crescido e independente, não precisava de tantos cuidados, e Booth sempre quis ter mais filhos. Ficou bastante decepcionado quando Rebecca não aceitou seu pedido de casamento, pois queria muito uma família. Mas hoje ele via que ela estava certa. Eles não se amavam o bastante para sustentar um casamento.

Hoje ele percebia que o que ele queria só seria conseguido se Temperance parasse de fingir que eles não sentiam atração um pelo outro. Booth percebia as faíscas quando eles se tocavam. Ele estava sozinho e apaixonado por ela há tanto tempo que ficava excitado como um adolescente por qualquer coisa. Bastava um toque dela, um sorriso.

Booth suspirou. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de derrubar as barreiras dela. Ele entrou no apartamento. Mais sonhos eróticos o aguardavam. Ele foi para o quarto resignado. Nem banhos frios vinham resolvendo seu problema ultimamente.

*****

O resto da semana correu na mesma rotina de sempre, com Temperance trabalhando nos ossos do limbo e Booth em sua sala no FBI. Ela já estava torcendo por um assassinato, para poder sair em campo com ele novamente.

O sábado chegou e Temperance ainda estava entediada. Tomou café da manhã e foi abrir a porta para a empregada. Era dia de faxina pesada e ela sabia que Dona Dolores preferia que ela não estivesse em casa. A jovem senhora era muito eficiente, mas gostava sempre de estar sozinha, pois dizia que seu trabalho rendia melhor se não se distraísse com ninguém. Já pensava aonde ir para liberar o apartamento quando o telefone tocou.

_ Brennan. – ela atendeu distraída.

_ Prepare as malas. Temos um caso em Las Vegas. Vamos sair depois do almoço. – Booth nem deu tempo a ela para pensar.

_ Um caso em Las Vegas ? Ok, estarei pronta.

_ Ah ! Leve vestidos sexis e decotados, mini saias, saltos altos... pois vamos trabalhar disfarçados.

Temperance riu.

_ Eu nem sei se tenho isso, Booth !

_ Ok, a gente compra, então.

Booth desligou, deixando-a pensativa. Precisava mesmo se distrair e uma viagem até que não ia mal. Temperance correu para o quarto, já pensando no que levar.

*****

Booth chegou para buscá-la e ela ficou de queixo caído quando o viu. Ele usava uma calça preta justa e camiseta regata também preta, deixando à mostra os braços musculosos e boa parte do peito largo. Ele estava escandalosamente atraente. Esse não era o Booth sério com quem trabalhava. Ele sorriu ao vê-la sem fala.

_ O que foi ? Eu disse que trabalharíamos disfarçados.

_ Sim, mas não disse que você seria um gigolô !

Booth riu.

_ Você ainda não sabe do pior... Você é uma prostituta nova na cidade... – ele parecia estar se divertindo muito.

_ Eu sou o quê ?! – ela o encarou indignada ! – Você está maluco se acha que vou sair com qualquer um, Booth ! Isso não tem a menor graça !

_ Calma, você só vai sair comigo ! – ele sorriu e pegou a mala das mãos dela. – Vamos, eu explico tudo no caminho...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: A escolha perfeita  
Autora: Fernanda  
Capítulo: 2**

Enquanto dirigia até o aeroporto, Booth ia colocando Brennan a par do caso. Tratava-se do assassinato da filha de um importante senador, por isso o trabalho disfarçado. Ela tinha sido encontrada estrangulada, vestida com roupas de prostituta, na suíte de um dos melhores Cassinos de Las Vegas. Booth seria infiltrado como um gigolô que estava de férias em Las Vegas e tinha viajado com sua mais nova namorada e protegida.

Temperance ouvia tudo com atenção. Depois que Booth parou de falar ela continuou pensativa. Não se sentia muito segura em interpretar uma prostituta.

_ Booth, você acha que eu vou convencer como prostituta ? Eu tenho minhas dúvidas...

_ Ora, desde quando você se intimida diante de um desafio, Bones ?

_ Não costumo mesmo, Booth ! Mas isso só se aplica quando o desafiado é meu cérebro, não minhas habilidades sociais.

Booth lhe deu uma piscada.

_ Confio em você ! E vamos estar sempre juntos, não se preocupe ! Ah, tem mais um detalhe... – Booth desviou o olhar enquanto estacionava no aeroporto. – Nós vamos ter que viajar disfarçados já no avião.

_ No avião ? – ela estranhou – Por que ?

_ Porque se alguém desconfiar, principalmente o assassino, ele pode querer investigar e nós precisamos que até no avião ninguém desconfie que somos do FBI. Temos que parecer um casal em férias.

Ela sorriu.

_ Isso vai ser fácil, eu não sou do FBI, Booth...

_ Você entendeu, Bones ! – ele replicou enquanto abria a porta do carro para ela. – Ah, quase ia me esquecendo, de agora em diante eu sou Jack Johnson e você é Kate Müller.

_ Por que eu tenho um sobrenome alemão, Booth ?

_ Eu sei lá, Bones ! Foi o FBI que escolheu...vai ver é pra justificar seus olhos azuis... – ele disse sorrindo.

Ela também sorriu e Booth pegou sua mão. Eles entraram no saguão e Booth estendeu a mala para ela.

_ Vá até o banheiro e troque de roupa, vista algo mais provocante.

Ela lançou um olhar de impaciência a Booth. Não gostava da idéia de viajar quase 2.000 km vestindo roupas desconfortáveis. Mas sabia que era por uma boa causa, por isso pegou a mala e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, Booth a esperava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados. Ele quase perdeu o fôlego ao vê-la. Ela vestia uma mini saia preta, deixando a mostra as pernas longas, e uma blusa rosa muito justa, com babado nas mangas e um generoso decote mostrando boa parte dos seios. Nos pés ela calçou sapatinhas pretas sem salto. A maquiagem um pouco mais carregada do que de costume completavam o visual.

_ Meu Deus ! É você mesma ? – Booth perguntou sorrindo.

Ela sorriu de volta.

_ Era isso que você tinha em mente ? – ela olhou para os próprios pés. – Exceto pelos sapatos, não é confortável viajar de avião com salto agulha, por isso resolvi deixar o salto para usar somente lá.

_ Você está perfeita e acredite em mim, nenhum homem em sã consciência olhará para seus pés... – ele riu e passou um braço sobre os ombros dela, pegando a mala com a outra mão. – Vamos, já despachei minha bagagem, só falta a sua.

********************

Já no avião Temperance sentia-se desconfortável diante dos olhares das outras pessoas e sussurrou para Booth.

_ Não estou vendo homem algum olhando pra mim, Booth ! Somente as mulheres, e algumas parecem querer me matar ! – Ela apontou discretamente. – Como aquela velhinha duas fileiras a frente, ela não para de olhar para trás !

Booth sorriu divertido.

_ Os homens estão disfarçando por minha causa, Bones ! E as mulheres estão morrendo de inveja ! E de raiva dos maridos, inclusive aquela senhora ali da frente, pois o marido dela não disfarçou o queixo caído assim que a viu entrando no avião.

_ Estou me sentindo exposta em uma vitrine... – ela reclamou.

Booth deu uma olhada para as pernas dela, que devido à posição sentada, a saia deixava mais a mostra ainda. Não era a toa que as pessoas olhavam, ela era realmente linda, linda demais para a sua paz de espírito. Essa missão seria realmente muito difícil... Dormir no mesmo quarto com ela seria um teste e tanto para o seu já abalado auto controle.

Seus amigos do FBI sempre perguntavam como ele conseguia trabalhar ao lado de uma mulher tão maravilhosa e não tentar nada. Ele sempre respondia que eles eram bons amigos e não valia a pena estragar isso, mas às vezes ele mesmo tinha dúvidas das próprias palavras. Muitas vezes ele tinha quase cedido ao impulso de beijá-la, mas tinha parado a tempo por sua própria consciência, ou sido interrompido por alguém.

A aeromoça se aproximou oferecendo bebidas. Como viajavam de primeira classe, parte do disfarce, o atendimento era excelente e logo Temperance relaxou um pouco e eles começaram a conversar sobre amenidades, fazendo-a esquecer das pessoas olhando para ela.

Depois do almoço Booth pediu licença para sair de seu assento. Temperance deu passagem a ele, já que ela estava no corredor.

_ Aonde você vai ? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Booth percebeu o olhar de interesse da moça do corredor ao lado na conversa deles e respondeu, beijando Temperance de leve nos lábios.

_ Vou até o banheiro, amor... – e seguiu pelo corredor, deixando-a atônita.

Temperance percebeu a moça olhando e sorriu para ela. Precisavam agir como um casal, e depois um beijo não era nada demais.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: A escolha perfeita  
Autora: Fernanda  
Capítulo: 3**

O avião pousou no aeroporto de Nevada e os dois saíram do avião de mãos dadas. Temperance estava surpresa por estar tão à vontade fazendo o papel de namorada de seu parceiro. Booth também parecia relaxado e feliz. Depois de pegarem suas malas, tomaram um táxi e seguiram direto ao Hotel Bellagio.

Booth ligou para o FBI de dentro do táxi. Eles tinham descoberto uma fita de segurança do hotel que mostrava um homem mais velho saindo da mesma suíte cerca de duas horas antes do corpo ser encontrado. Não era possível ver o rosto dele devido a posição da câmera, mas já era uma descrição de suspeito.

Pouco tempo depois paravam em frente ao hotel. Quando desceram do táxi Temperance ficou maravilhada com o que viu.

_ Booth, olha que lugar lindo !

_ É Jack, não se esqueça ! Não pode me chamar de Booth enquanto estivermos aqui ! – ele a repreendeu sussurrando.

_ Desculpe. – ela sorria feliz como uma criança olhando para o balé das águas em frente ao luxuoso Hotel.

Booth pegou as malas e foi seguindo Temperance, encantado com o sorriso quase infantil dela. Eles se registraram no saguão e o carregador logo pegou as malas para acompanhá-los até a suíte. O funcionário do hotel abriu a porta e deu passagem a Temperance, que prendeu o fôlego devido a beleza da suíte.

_ Jack, mas esse lugar é maravilhoso ! – ela virou-se para Booth, que sorriu feliz por ela ter se lembrado de chamá-lo pelo nome falso.

_ Você merece, querida ! – ele respondeu dando uma gorjeta e dispensando o sorridente funcionário, que olhava embasbacado para ela.

Booth fechou a porta e procurou por ela que tinha sumido do quarto. Ele a encontrou no terraço. Ela sorriu quando o viu se aproximando.

_ Olhe só essa vista ! Não pensei que esse hotel fosse tão lindo assim... A piscina é fantástica ! – ela virou-se para ele. – Podemos ir até lá ?

_ Claro ! Nós temos até segunda-feira para conhecer pessoas e curtir. Vamos nos encontrar com nosso informante na segunda-feira às 8:00 h. em um restaurante aqui perto. – Booth encolheu os ombros. – Só não podemos nos empolgar nos jogos do Cassino, podemos jogar um pouco para não despertar suspeitas, mas eu terei que justificar as despesas, o FBI é bem cuidadoso nesses casos.

_ Eu tenho meu próprio dinheiro, Jack ! – ela sorriu provocante ao chamá-lo pelo nome falso. – Posso gastá-lo como quiser e eles não tem nada a ver com isso...

Ela entrou novamente no quarto e Booth a seguiu. Ela olhou para a enorme e linda cama de casal. Booth pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

_ Não se preocupe, eu vou dormir no sofá. – ele disse com um certo tom de desapontamento na voz.

_ Você é grande demais para dormir no sofá... Eu durmo, pode deixar.

_ Acredite, eu já dormi em lugares bem piores, Kate ! – Booth enfatizou o nome com seu sorriso charmoso que ela tanto gostava e temia. – Mas ainda é muito cedo para pensar nisso. Que tal pegarmos uma piscina ?

_ Certo, mas eu preciso comprar um maiô. Não tinha nenhum bastante provocante para a personagem...

**********************************  
Booth esperava pacientemente na boutique enquanto Temperance experimentava diversos trajes de banho. Ela saiu do provador com mais um maiô inteiriço, que parecia ficar melhor em uma freira. Booth lançou um olhar impaciente e ela estranhou.

_ O que foi, Jack ? Não está bom ? – ela o chamou pelo nome falso pois a vendedora estava ao lado dela.

_ Está ótimo... pra minha mãe ! – ele retrucou. – Mas nós não estamos aqui escolhendo presentes pra ela.

Ele se afastou em direção a gôndola onde estavam os biquínis coloridos. Pegou um azul turquesa e entregou a ela.

_ Tome, experimente esse. – ele disse com seu sorriso charmoso.

A vendedora suspirou olhando para Booth. Temperance percebeu e a encarou séria.

_ Ai se eu tivesse um namorado liberal assim... – ela disfarçou vermelha. – Aproveite querida !

Temperance voltou ao provador. Quando ela saiu com o biquíni Booth baixou os óculos escuros e engoliu em seco. O biquíni era maravilhoso e ela vestida com ele atrairia todos os olhares. Booth deslizou os olhos pelo decote generoso e parou no umbigo, que a calcinha cavada deixava completamente a mostra.

_ Perfeito ! – ele virou-se para a vendedora. – Vamos levar esse. Você teria uma canga combinando ?

Ela correu empolgada para buscar a canga. Temperance se aproveitou da ausência dela e falou baixinho.

_ Você tem certeza ? Eu me sinto nua com esse biquíni !

Booth sorriu.

_ O objetivo é esse, chamar a atenção, Kate ! – ele enfatizou o nome falso e segurou o queixo dela com a mão. – Aqui nós não somos Booth e Brennan, ou você já me viu vestido assim antes ?

Ela o mediu de cima embaixo, prestando atenção na camiseta regata branca, na bermuda jeans e no par de tênis branco que ele usava. Temperance pensou em como um homem podia ser tão bonito, tanto de rosto quanto de corpo. A vendedora voltou tirando Temperance de seu devaneio.

_ Aqui está, temos todas essas cores !

Eles escolheram uma azul e amarela e Booth pagou tudo com o cartão de crédito que o FBI tinha disponibilizado. Eles seguiram abraçados para a piscina.

*****************************

Temperance mergulhou sentindo a água refrescar seu corpo. A piscina era realmente fantástica e ela queria aproveitar ao máximo esse fim de semana de folga antes das investigações. Booth a observava de uma das cadeiras. Temperance tinha tido dificuldade de desviar o olhar ao vê-lo de sunga. Nunca tinha visto Booth com tão pouca roupa e não pode deixar de notar o corpo maravilhoso dele. Nem ela e nem as outras moças em volta da piscina, ela observou com irritação. Até a garçonete se aproximou toda sorridente oferecendo um drink. Temperance pensou que ela certamente gostaria de estar oferecendo outra coisa. Booth se aproximou da beirada da piscina e a chamou. Ela se aproximou com braçadas firmes e se apoiou na borda.

_ O que você vai querer beber ? – Booth perguntou abaixando-se para falar com ela.

Temperance pensou em recusar mas depois mudou de idéia. Afinal tinha que entrar na pele da personagem.

_ Peça um coquetel de frutas com champanhe pra mim, amor. – ela pediu sorrindo provocante, como imaginou que sua personagem agiria.

Booth arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-la chamando-o desse modo, mas logo se recuperou e sorriu.

_ Você é quem manda, baby ! – ele respondeu e repassou o pedido a garçonete que esperava ao lado.

A garçonete se afastou e Temperance sorriu.

_ A água está ótima, tem certeza de que não quer entrar ? – ela convidou.

Booth sorriu. Ele podia parecer estar em férias mas já estava aproveitando o tempo para observar os outros hóspedes.

_ Quem sabe daqui a pouco... Estou de olho em um homem. Não quero perdê-lo de vista, por enquanto.

Temperance estranhou.

_ Quem ? – ela perguntou. – Algum motivo especial para estar de olho em alguém se mal chegamos ?

_ Ele parece ser o único sozinho, e é mais velho do que a maioria aqui, que parecem ser casais em lua de mel. Percebi que ele está de olho em todas as garçonetes, mas sem se prender em nenhuma em especial. Parece que está escolhendo um doce na vitrine...

Temperance ficou pasma com o senso aguçado dele. Não era a toa que Booth era admirado no FBI. Ele era mesmo muito bom em seu trabalho. Ela seguiu o olhar dele e viu o homem. Booth tinha razão. A maioria das pessoas ali não passava dos 40 anos e ele aparentava uns 70. Com certeza devia ter escolhido aqueles hotéis próprios para reuniões da terceira idade, e o Bellagio não era um deles. As programações do hotel eram baseadas em casais ou em jovens solteiros, e isso incluía os shows e os tipos de jogos disponíveis no Cassino.

_ Você tem razão, ele não se encaixa no cenário...mas parece bem interessado na moça que acabou de se sentar ao lado dele, duvido que se levante tão cedo... – ela o encarou com um sorriso malicioso e Booth a olhou sem entender.

Sem que ele esperasse Temperance o puxou pelo braço fazendo-o cair com estrondo dentro da piscina. Ele emergiu do mergulho e a encarou com um sorriso.

_ Você vai me pagar por isso ! – ele ameaçou indo na direção dela.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Temperance começou a nadar para longe dele, mas Booth logo a alcançou com braçadas largas e a segurou pela cintura. Ela deu um gritinho e tentou escapar, mas ele era muito mais forte e a segurou com firmeza. Eles se encararam ofegantes, Booth fingindo-se de zangado. De repente Booth a empurrou para baixo da água. Temperance se debateu e subiu novamente para respirar.

_ Isso foi jogo sujo ! – ela reclamou ofegante.

Booth sorriu e voltou a abraçá-la.

_ Você quem começou... – ele a beijou na boca e se afastou em direção a borda da piscina.

Temperance tocou os lábios com os dedos. Era a segunda vez que ele fazia isso, e ela percebeu que gostaria muito que ele continuasse. Booth tinha uma boca irresistível e ela tinha fantasiado várias vezes em como seria beijá-lo. Ela riu de si mesma, o parceiro ficaria horrorizado se imaginasse os sonhos eróticos que ela tinha com ele.

Booth recolocou os óculos e sentou-se novamente na cadeira para observar o suspeito. Ele estava sozinho agora, lendo o jornal, a moça tinha ido embora. Os drinks chegaram e ele chamou Temperance que tinha continuado na piscina. Ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele e começou a enxugar o cabelo com a toalha. Booth a encarou.

_ Acho melhor você passar um pouco de protetor solar, pois já está ficando vermelha...

Temperance percebeu que ele tinha razão. Pegou o protetor na bolsa e, sorrindo maliciosa, resolveu provocá-lo.

_ Passa um pouquinho em mim, amor ? – ela estendeu o protetor a ele.

Booth quase engasgou com o drink. Ele pegou o protetor da mão dela e sorriu, entrando na brincadeira.

_ Só se você passar em mim depois, querida... – e piscou para ela e foi um pouco para o lado na cadeira para que ela se sentasse junto com ele.

Temperance fechou os olhos ao primeiro toque em suas costas. As mãos dele eram macias e quentes e a deixavam arrepiada. Ela pensou que precisava se controlar ou Booth perceberia e a consideraria louca. Afinal eles eram apenas parceiros trabalhando em uma missão. Tinha que se lembrar disso.

********************

Eles entraram no quarto no final da tarde. O sol já se punha no horizonte. Booth se sentou no sofá. Agora eles começariam realmente a se entrosar com os hóspedes. Iam descer para jantar, dançar um pouco, jogar no Cassino. E quem sabe conseguir alguma pista.

_ Pode tomar banho primeiro. – ele ofereceu.

Temperance sorriu agradecida. Pegou suas coisas e entrou no banheiro, ficando boquiaberta com a beleza e o luxo.

O Hotel era mesmo maravilhoso, era realmente estranho o fato deles terem permitido que uma prostituta entrasse no local e fosse até o quarto com um hóspede. Haviam muitos outros Hotéis/Cassinos em Las Vegas que aceitavam prostitutas, mas o Bellagio não era um deles.

********************

Temperance saiu do banheiro vestida mas descalça, para terminar de se arrumar no quarto, deixando o banheiro livre para Booth. Ele assistia televisão do sofá da suíte quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir, e ficou boquiaberto com a beleza de sua parceira. Ela usava um vestido vermelho muito justo e curto. Estava usando uma maquiagem mais ousada onde o destaque principal ficava por conta dos olhos azuis realçados pelo lápis preto e o batom vermelho, do mesmo tom do vestido. Os cabelos ainda estavam molhados e caíam ao redor do rosto, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais jovem.

_ Uau ! Você está...- ele procurava a palavra certa. – Perfeita ! – ele sorriu. – A não ser pelos pés descalços e o cabelo molhado, é claro !

Ela riu.

_ É claro ! Vou secar e prender meu cabelo. E os sapatos são tão altos que prefiro ficar com eles o menor tempo possível.

_ Não faça isso. – ele retrucou antes de entrar no banheiro.

Temperance o olhou com estranheza.

_ Não fazer o que ? – ela perguntou.

_ Não prenda seu cabelo. Deixe-o solto... faz você parecer mais jovem. – ele sorriu para disfarçar. – É bom para a personagem, certo ?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

_ Certo. Parecer mais jovem. Ok, vou me lembrar disso.

********************

Eles entraram no salão de braços dados e o garçom os levou até uma mesa de destaque no meio do restaurante, bem ao lado da pista de dança. Eles se sentaram e Temperance observou o local.

_ Não paro de me surpreender com o luxo desse lugar, Jack ! É lindo demais ! – ela parecia realmente entusiasmada.

Booth sorriu e pegou a mão dela por cima da mesa.

_ Você merece tudo isso e muito mais, querida ! – ele lhe lançou seu famoso sorriso charmoso.

Temperance sentiu um arrepio de prazer. Ele estava tão elegante naquele smoking preto que ela só conseguia pensar besteiras. Sabia que Booth estava apenas atuando, mas algo em seu íntimo queria que essas palavras fossem dirigidas a ela, Temperance Brennan, e não a Kate Müller. Mas ela sabia que tinha que se contentar com isso, afinal havia uma linha que eles não podiam cruzar para não estragar a parceria. E ela não queria perder seu melhor amigo.

Booth percebeu quando o olhar de Temperance se tornou triste. Em que ela estaria pensando, ele se perguntou. Ele acariciou sua mão por cima da mesa e esperou o garçom que tinha vindo servir as bebidas se afastar.

_ O que foi ? Você parou de sorrir de repente... – ele perguntou.

Temperance sorriu saindo de seu devaneio.

_ Não foi nada, eu só estava pensando na vítima, ela era jovem não ?

_ Sim, bastante jovem. – Booth concordou. – Hei, mas nada de pensamentos tristes esta noite. – Vamos aproveitar ! – ele piscou para ela. – Esta noite promete, Kate, esta noite promete... – ele sorriu enigmático, deixando-a confusa.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: A escolha perfeita **

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo: 5**

Eles já estavam dançando há algum tempo quando Booth notou que ela estava calada, distraída com alguma coisa em uma das mesas atrás deles. Quando ela sorriu, ele ficou intrigado e seguiu com o olhar na mesma direção. Ficou surpreso ao notar um casal com um bebê. Eles estavam jantando e a menina, que não devia ter mais que seis meses, estava em um bebê conforto em cima da mesa. Ela ria feliz enquanto o pai brincava com ela. Booth ficou encantado com o sorriso de Temperance olhando a cena doméstica. Ela realmente tinha mudado por causa do Andy.

Booth falou baixinho no ouvido dela.

_ Mudou de idéia ?

Ela o encarou sem entender.

_ Sobre o que ? – ela perguntou sem encará-lo.

_ Sobre ter filhos, ora... Você me entendeu muito bem...Kate ! – ele quase disse Bones.

Apesar de perceber que eles não estavam sendo ouvidos, ela resolveu responder de acordo com sua personagem.

_ Não sei, querido... talvez ! – ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele. – Mas você prometeu que não ia me pressionar, lembra-se ? – ela o encarou nos olhos.

Booth prendeu o fôlego e se perdeu naquelas piscinas azuis que eram os olhos dela. Por um minuto se esqueceu que era com Jack que ela falava. A música acabou e os músicos anunciaram um intervalo. Eles voltaram para a mesa.

_ Mais vinho ? – Booth ofereceu.

_ Acho melhor não... ou você vai ter que me carregar até o quarto ! – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

_ Isso não seria nenhum sacrifício... – ele retrucou com seu sorriso charmoso.

Temperance olhou ao redor. Será que todas as mulheres se derretiam ao vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito, ou tinha alguma coisa errada com ela ? Sabia que Booth era bonito, mas de uns tempos para cá o sorriso dele vinha mexendo com suas entranhas.

Booth pagou a conta e eles voltaram para o quarto. Temperance estava exausta. Booth a abraçou pela cintura enquanto a conduzia pelo elevador e ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Quem olhasse pensaria realmente tratar-se de um casal em lua-de-mel.

Ele abriu a porta e eles entraram na suíte. Temperance tirou os sapatos e se sentou na cama. Booth já estava sem gravata e sem o paletó do smoking. Ela ficou observando enquanto Booth ia até o armário pegar lençol e travesseiro para dormir no sofá.

_ Não vejo por que você dormir nesse sofá, Booth ! Você vai acabar com suas costas ! Essa cama é King size ! Podemos dormir os dois nela perfeitamente ! – ela argumentou.

Booth a encarou.

_ Tem certeza ? – ele perguntou ainda em dúvida.

_ Deixe de ser bobo, Booth ! Somos amigos ou não ? Nunca dividiu a cama com um amigo, nem acampando ? – ela perguntou genuinamente interessada.

Booth pensou um pouco antes de responder. Claro que já tinha dividido uma cama com um amigo, várias vezes, inclusive no exército, mas nenhum de seus amigos era uma mulher linda que mexia com os hormônios dele. Mas Booth não podia dizer isso a ela.

_ Claro que sim, mas... – ele ainda hesitava.

_ Você ronca ? - ela perguntou de repente.

Booth sorriu.

_ Não , Bones, eu não ronco...

_ Então não há motivo real para que você se esprema a noite inteira nesse sofá. – ela pegou suas roupas e entrou no banheiro.

Booth suspirou vencido. Só imaginava passar a noite ao lado dela, sem tocá-la. Seria um método eficaz de tortura, pelo menos com ele iria funcionar.

Temperance saiu do banheiro dez minutos depois. Ela usava uma camiseta regata e um shorts branco muito curto. Booth pensou: pronto, mas um item para a tortura, roupas justas e sem lingerie por baixo. Que noite ele teria pela frente. Ele entrou no banheiro.

Quando Booth saiu do banheiro ela já estava deitada do lado direito da cama, coberta apenas por um fino lençol. Ele se sentou na cama ao lado dela, vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta com mangas curtas.

_ Se você costuma dormir sem camisa sinta-se à vontade, Booth. Está calor e eu não me importo. – ela falou de repente.

Booth sorriu. Ela nem fazia idéia de que ele costumava dormir nu no verão.

_ Estou bem assim, Bones. – ele respondeu apagando a luz e se deitou.

_ Boa noite, Booth.

_ Boa noite, Bones.

Na próxima meia hora eles se viraram tensos na cama, sem sono, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar no outro. Quando o cansaço os venceu e eles dormiram, nem perceberam que se aproximaram. Temperance se virou de frente e ficou com o rosto próximo ao peito dele e colocou uma perna sobre a de Booth. Ele esticou um braço e a abraçou pela cintura, ficando com o rosto junto aos cabelos dela. E assim dormiram por toda a noite.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: A escolha perfeita **

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo: 6**

Temperance acordou um pouco desorientada. Fazia muito tempo que ela não dormia tão bem. Ela sentiu algo quente embaixo de seu rosto e abriu os olhos. Ficou chocada. Ela estava dormindo apoiada no peito de Booth e ele a abraçava pela cintura. Estavam agarrados como se fossem amantes e ela percebeu que sua perna estava apoiada perigosamente na virilha dele.

Ela começou a pensar em como sair dessa situação constrangedora sem acordá-lo. Mas era tarde demais, Booth abriu os olhos e a encarou confuso. Como alguém podia ser tão bonito, ela pensou de repente. Ele estava com os cabelos em desalinho, a barba levemente crescida e um ar sonolento que o fazia parecer mais novo. Ela ficou chocada com a vontade súbita que teve de beijá-lo. O que estaria acontecendo com ela ?

Temperance notou que o observava boquiaberta e tratou de se afastar rapidamente. Booth sorriu sem graça. Ele também tinha notado a posição em que tinham dormido.

_ Bom dia... – ele disse.

Ela também sorriu tentando ajeitar os cabelos.

_ Bom dia ! – ela se levantou e foi até a cômoda em busca de seu relógio. – Nossa ! Dormimos demais ! São quase nove horas, Booth !

Ele se espreguiçou ainda na cama e Temperance se pegou observando os músculos dos braços dele e pensando besteiras novamente.

_ Ora, estamos de folga, se esqueceu ? Trabalho mesmo, só amanhã !

Lá estava o sorriso charmoso. Temperance desviou o olhar. Pegou sua roupa e entrou no banheiro. Booth se levantou e foi até a varanda. A vista da piscina era muito bonita e já estava bem movimentada. Temperance saiu do banheiro e o chamou.

_ Você se importa se eu pedir o café da manhã enquanto você faz a barba ? – ela perguntou. – Estou faminta !

Booth entrou no quarto.

_ Por mim tudo bem. Eu não demoro.

**********************************************

_ Hummmm...mas isso é maravilhoso ! Experimente, Bones ! – ele estendeu a mão e colocou um morango na boca dela.

Temperance sorriu.

_ Adoro café da manhã de hotel... – ela disse depois de comer outro morango. – Em casa nós raramente temos tempo ou paciência para arrumar uma mesa como essa !

_ Ou companhia... – Booth disse sorrindo. – Não tem graça nenhuma montar um banquete como esse e comer sozinho.

Ela riu.

_ Tem razão !

Booth ficou sério de repente.

_ Quanto tempo faz ? – ele perguntou servindo-se de mais café.

_ Quanto tempo faz o que ? – ela perguntou sem entender.

_ Que você não tem companhia no café da manhã...

Temperance o encarou, pensando um pouco antes de responder.

_ Não sei...acho que perdi a conta. Ou quem sabe nunca contei... Não me preocupo muito com isso, Booth !

_ Nem com seu relógio biológico ? – ele caçoou mas logo se corrigiu. – Ok, eu sei que você diz que não quer ter filhos, mas não teme mudar de idéia no futuro ? Afinal pra quem você vai deixar a fortuna que você ganha com seus livros e com o trabalho no Jeffersonian ?

Temperance baixou os olhos, pois estava indecisa sobre contar ao Booth o que vinha passando por sua cabeça.

_ Talvez eu esteja mudando de idéia... – ela disse misteriosa.

Booth arregalou os olhos. Sua intenção fora apenas provocá-la, jamais ia imaginar receber uma resposta como essa.

_ Não me diga que está pensando em adotar uma criança, Bones ? – ele perguntou tentando descobrir detalhes.

_ Por que adotar, Booth ? Sou perfeitamente saudável e capaz de gerar uma criança !

Ele riu.

_ Tá, tudo bem, mas está faltando um personagem nessa história, certo ? Se você diz que está há tanto tempo sem ninguém, quem seria o pai ?

Ela sorriu e se levantou da mesa, começando a caminhar pelo quarto.

_ Eu tenho dinheiro, Booth ! Posso muito bem procurar uma dessas clínicas que possuem banco de sêmen... Tudo muito simples e discreto ! E a criança seria só minha !

Booth a encarou horrorizado. Para um católico como ele isso era um absurdo ! Uma criança precisava de uma família ! Tudo bem que seu próprio filho tinha pai e mãe morando em casas separadas, mas Parker pelo menos tinha os dois presentes em sua vida.

_ Não pode estar falando sério, Bones ! Uma mulher linda e inteligente como você escolhendo ser mãe solteira !

_ Obrigada pelo elogio, Booth ! Mas não vejo a relevância de minha aparência nesse caso. Acontece que eu não acredito em casamentos felizes, e além do mais eu não consigo manter sequer um namoro por mais do que três meses ! – ela soltou um suspiro. - Prefiro escolher o pai por uma ficha do que me arriscar a ter um filho com um homem e depois da separação ele querer me tirar a criança !

Booth a encarou sério. Sabia que ela era maluca o suficiente para fazer uma coisa dessas...

_ Você já tem idéia do que quer no candidato ? Eu quero dizer, aparência, coisas do tipo...- ele parecia realmente curioso.

_ Claro ! Um perfeito macho alfa, lógico ! Alto, forte, bons antecedentes, alto Q.I. – ela o encarou e sorriu. – Assim como você !

Booth riu com gosto.

_ Você é definitivamente maluca ! Pois saiba que eu jamais deixaria meu...material genético em uma dessas clínicas ! – ele se levantou. – Tem certeza de que quer ir até a piscina, me parece que o sol de ontem mexeu com a sua cabeça...

Temperance parou de andar e o encarou com os olhos arregalados !

_ Mas isso sim seria perfeito, Booth ! – ela disse entusiasmada. – Simplesmente perfeito !

Ele a encarou com estranheza. Sobre o que ela estaria falando agora...

_ Você pode ser o pai do meu filho ! – ela gritou de repente, deixando-o boquiaberto.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 7**

_ Você enlouqueceu de vez, Bones ?!

Booth se levantou e agora era ele quem andava de um lado ao outro na suíte.

_ Mas, Booth, pense bem ! Quem melhor do que você pra me ajudar a fazer isso ? Você é meu melhor amigo, e tem todas as qualidades que eu procuro !

_ Pode esquecer isso, Bones ! Não vai acontecer !

_ Mas por que não, Booth ? Se você não quiser que eu conte a criança quem é o pai, por mim tudo bem ! Eu digo que fui ao banco de esperma, como era minha primeira intenção. Afinal você sabe que eu não vou precisar da sua ajuda finaceira... Eu jamais te pediria pensão, Booth !

Booth a olhou indignado. Às vezes ela se tornava irracional. Ele não estava pensando em dinheiro.

_ Não pode estar realmente pensando em dizer a uma criança que ela foi concebida dessa maneira, Bones !

_ E por que não ?

Booth suspirou tentando se acalmar.

_ Olha, vamos esquecer esse assunto, ok ? Não vou doar nada a você para compactuar com essa idéia maluca !

Ela o olhou magoada.

_ Não pensei que você fosse uma pessoa egoísta...

Booth se sentou na cama, apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos e a encarou muito sério.

_ Não sou egoísta, Bones ! Acontece que eu já tive um filho de um modo parecido e não quero mais isso pra minha vida ! A Rebecca não quis se casar comigo e agora eu o vejo somente nos fins de semana. A próxima vez que eu tiver um filho, ele terá que vir acompanhado de uma família, ok?

Temperance baixou os olhos e se sentou ao lado dele na cama.

_ Certo, eu entendo suas razões... Desculpe por ter te pedido isso, Booth.

Ele sorriu. Ela era realmente muito ingênua. O que ele não daria para formar a família mencionada com ela... Mas ela não queria essa parte, queria somente o filho, e ele teria que aprender a parar de sonhar.

_ Vamos esquecer esse assunto, certo ? – ele perguntou pegando a mão dela.

_ Certo. Mesmo porque eu não pretendo ser mãe esse ano... – ela concordou e o puxou da cama. – Agora vamos ao banho de piscina que você me prometeu !

********************************

Quando estavam na piscina um casal veio puxar conversa com eles. Ambos eram muito simpáticos e estavam em Lua de mel. Como Booth descobriu que eles estavam no Hotel havia três semanas, mais tempo do que o ocorrido, resolveu interrogá-los discretamente para ver se descobria alguma coisa.

_ Nós ouvimos falar de um crime que aconteceu aqui quando ainda estávamos no avião, é verdade ? – Booth perguntou bebendo um gole do drink.

A moça se voltou para ele toda entusiasmada.

_ Nem me fale ! Foi o acontecimento da noite ! – ela se aproximou de Booth e Temperance com ares de confidente. – O pessoal do Hotel tentou ser discreto, a maioria dos hóspedes nem ficou sabendo de nada, mas nós estamos no mesmo andar ! Não tinham como esconder da gente !

O rapaz continuou.

_ Eles até foram ao nosso quarto nos fazer um monte de perguntas... Ficaram decepcionados quando dissemos não ter ouvido nada. Mas sabem como é, estamos em lua de mel, estávamos ocupados, poxa ! – ele disse todo orgulhoso.

Booth deu uma olhada para Temperance e ela sorriu.

_ É claro, nós sabemos o que é isso...- Booth concordou ficando vermelho.

A moça continuou.

_ Disseram que a moça foi estrangulada. Parecia que era uma prostituta, não era hóspede do Hotel, mas dizem que o assassino é, e como ninguém fechou a conta desde aquele dia... Eu acho que o assassino ainda está aqui ! O Carlos não me deixa sozinha um minuto !

O rapaz sorriu.

_ Claro que não ! Não posso arriscar ! E por falar nisso precisamos ir, temos hora na massagem no SPA.

_ É mesmo ! Vamos indo. Foi um prazer conversar com vocês !

_ O prazer foi nosso ! – Booth disse acenando.

Temperance o encarou.

_ Será que isso é verdade ? Ninguém fechou a conta desde o assassinato ? Se for o criminoso é bem confiante... – ela comentou pensativa.

_ Vou checar isso. Volto já. – ele a deixou sozinha na água.

******************************

Temperance estava boiando, totalmente distraída e de olhos fechados, quando de repente sentiu-se puxada por braços fortes para o fundo da água. Ela lutou para se soltar, mas foi puxada de encontro ao corpo dele. Eles saíram da água para respirar, e ela notou que estava totalmente agarrada a Booth. Podia sentir todos os contornos do corpo dele. Ela estava ofegante e com o coração acelerado.

_ Isso não se faz ! Você me assustou ! – ela o repreendeu e bateu em seu braço.

Ele sorriu, mas não parecia nem um pouco arrependido.

_ Desculpe, não pude resistir... – ele ficou sério.

De repente tinha se dado conta da sensação maravilhosa que era tê-la nos braços. Estava ciente dos seios pressionados contra seu peito e as pernas roçando as suas, enquanto ela tentava se manter na superfície. O rosto dela estava tão próximo que Booth pode notar as pequeninas sardas que ela tinha no nariz. Ela era realmente linda e Booth sentiu vontade de beijá-la. O que ela faria ? Ele pensou. Afinal estavam se passando por um casal, as pessoas iam estranhar se eles não se beijassem.

Booth aproximou o rosto e tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Espera um empurrão, mas como este não veio, ele aprofundou o beijo. Temperance fechou os olhos quando sentiu a língua de Booth abrir caminho pelos seus lábios. Ficou sem ação, afinal vinha sentindo vontade de fazer isso há muito tempo. Ela apertou os ombros dele. Quando Booth afastou os lábios ela o encarou, confusa.

_ Por que fez isso ? – ela perguntou baixinho.

Ele sorriu.

_ Tem várias pessoas olhando pra nós, somos um casal, eles iam desconfiar se não nos beijássemos, certo ? – ele sussurrou.

Temperance tentou esconder seu desapontamento. Ele tinha beijado Kate, e não ela.

**********************************

Eles estavam almoçando quando Temperance se lembrou de perguntar o que Booth tinha descoberto sobre hóspedes que já tinham ido embora do Hotel depois do assassinato.

_ O casal tinha razão. Ninguém fechou a conta após o ocorrido. E como eles disseram, quase ninguém sabe de nada. – Booth disse.

_ Isso vai dificultar bastante nossa investigação... – ela falou depois de tomar um gole do vinho. – Como vamos interrogar as pessoas se elas não sabem de nada !

_ Eu tenho um plano. Mas preciso saber se você concorda em participar dele...

_ Como assim ? É claro que sim, Bo... Jack ! – ela quase esqueceu que estavam em público.

Booth sorriu.

_ Estou pensando em te usar como isca. Nada arriscado, é claro ! Eu estaria por perto o tempo todo !

Temperance arregalou os olhos. Booth pensando em usá-la como isca ? Isso não parecia do feitio dele.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 8**

Temperance estava quieta, sentada no sofá da suíte, enquanto Booth contava seu plano. Eles acharam melhor conversar na privacidade do quarto, para evitar serem ouvidos.

_ É muito simples, você ficaria com uma escuta escondida nas roupas, eu te deixaria sozinha diversas vezes e em vários lugares diferentes do hotel. Assim aumentam as chances de o assassino estar por perto, certo ? – ele não esperou resposta e continuou. – Assim que algum homem se aproximar você faz charme, conversa com ele, dá corda mesmo !

Temperance sorriu e interrompeu.

_ Ou seja, agir como uma prostituta ! Não sei se isso dará certo, Booth... – ela estava insegura. – E como você tem tanta certeza de que algum homem vai se aproximar de mim ?

_ Ah, qual é, Bones ! Olha pra você ! Que homem em sã consciência ia deixar uma mulher linda como você, sozinha ? Ainda mais em um lugar como esse !

Ela ficou feliz com o elogio, mas não comentou nada.

_ Mesmo que ele se aproxime, Booth ! Como vou fazer para convencê-lo de que sou uma prostituta ? Não sou muito boa em relacionamentos, você sabe...

_ Se você precisar de um incentivo, é só se lembrar da filha do senador, Bones ! Era uma jovem bonita, com toda uma vida pela frente... – ele lhe lançou seu sorriso charmoso.

Ela desviou os olhos. Estava cada vez mais difícil manter uma conversa com Booth sem começar a pensar besteiras. Temperance estava se sentindo perdida, pois estava cada vez mais atraída por seu parceiro, ainda mais depois do beijo na piscina. E quanto ao filho que ela queria, não conseguia pensar em outro para ser o pai. Não seria a mesma coisa se Booth não aceitasse. Somente ele seria a escolha perfeita. Tinha que conseguir convencê-lo.

_ Hei, você parece que está no mundo da lua ! – Booth chamou sua atenção.

_ Desculpe, Booth ! Eu me distraí... Mas pode dar andamento ao plano. De qualquer modo, como o pessoal do hotel abafou o caso, nós não temos muita escolha.

*******************************************

Booth prendia a escuta em sua barriga e ela tentava se esquivar. Já era noite e eles se preparavam para colocar o plano em prática, começando pelo Cassino.

_ Bones, você precisa ficar quieta ou isso não vai ficar preso direito ! Para de se mexer !

_ Desculpe, mas eu tenho cócegas ! – ela ria.

Ele sorriu e terminou de colar as fitas adesivas, tentando tocá-la o mínimo possível.

_ Pronto ! Acho que ficou bom.

Ela baixou a blusa de babados que vestia e ajeitou a mini saia jeans. O azul da blusa combinava com seus olhos. Estava maquiada e com os cabelos soltos. Booth não deixou que ela os prendesse de novo.

_ Pronta para enfrentar os homens ? – Booth perguntou sorrindo, mas no íntimo estava odiando a idéia de outros homens de olho nela.

Ela respirou fundo.

_ Nem um pouco, mas vamos lá !

Booth também estava bem vestido. Usava uma camisa de seda preta e calça justa da mesma cor. Temperance pensou que nunca viu um homem ficar tão bem de preto. A cor parecia realçar o charme e o porte dele. Começou a pensar nele sozinho pelo salão do Cassino. As mulheres com certeza cairiam em cima dele como formigas no açúcar. Ela sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. Não conseguia pensar em outra mulher tocando nele, apesar de saber que não tinha porque se sentir assim.

Desceram abraçados pelo elevador. Encontraram o mesmo homem mais velho que tinham visto na piscina. O homem os cumprimentou e lançou um olhar muito sério a Temperance. Parecia não gostar do que via, e Booth estranhou essa atitude.

Quando chegaram no Cassino combinaram de se encontrar em uma hora na frente do chafariz. Cada um foi para um canto do salão.

Temperance foi até uma mesa jogar vinte e um. Logo percebeu diversos homens olhando para ela, inclusive os acompanhados. Um deles lhe ofereceu um drink e quando ela ia recusar se lembrou das palavras de Booth. Ela sorriu e aceitou. O rapaz era jovem e bonito, mas logo no começo da conversa ela descobriu que ele estava no hotel há apenas dois dias. Ela disfarçou e se despediu, indo para outra parte do salão.

Enquanto isso Booth observava de longe, ouvindo toda a conversa dela com o rapaz, e ao mesmo tempo fingia prestar atenção em uma senhora que tinha vindo abordá-lo. Ela estava na faixa dos cinqüenta anos e parecia realmente interessada em sustentar um homem mais novo. Mesmo atento ao que a mulher dizia, Booth percebeu que Temperance estava sendo seguida pelo salão, pelo mesmo homem mais velho do elevador. Ele pediu desculpas dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro e se afastou, indo na mesma direção que ela tinha ido.

Temperance segui na direção dos banheiros e quando estava prestes a entrar foi agarrada pelo braço. Ela se virou assustada e se viu frente a frente com o senhor do elevador.

_ O senhor me assustou, poderia largar meu braço, por favor ! – ela tentou sorrir como imaginou que uma prostituta faria ao ser abordada.

Ele ignorou o pedido e continuou segurando seu cotovelo.

_ Vocês jovens de hoje deviam se envergonhar ! Isso não é roupa para uma moça descente vestir ! E muito menos freqüentar o quarto de homens ! Eu a vi com aquele homem de preto ! Onde ele está ? Já terminou com ele e está atrás de outro cliente ? – ele praticamente cuspia as palavras. – Se eu denunciar você será expulsa do hotel ! Eles não admitem gente da sua laia por aqui !

Temperance respirou fundo, que ótimo, ouvir sermão de um velho a essa altura de sua vida...

_ Escute, está havendo um engano, senhor ! Aquele homem de preto é meu marido, e ele não vai gostar de saber que o senhor me tomou por uma prostituta !

Booth chegou nesse minuto.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui ? - ele perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido nada da conversa.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 9**

O homem não se intimidou com a chegada de Booth e continuou segurando o braço dela. Booth fechou a cara e se aproximou mais.

_ Poderia soltar minha esposa, senhor ? – ele cruzou os braços. – Pelo que eu percebi o senhor a está incomodando !

Booth preferia que o homem a soltasse por bem, não queria ter que bater em um velho.

_ O senhor por acaso sabe o que sua esposa anda fazendo ? Estava flertando com todos os homens no salão ! Ela parecia uma... – ele começou a explicar, mas nem terminou a frase.

Temperance torceu o corpo livrando seu braço e com o mesmo golpe derrubou o homem no chão. Booth a encarou espantado e o homem mais ainda.

_ Desculpe ! Mas o senhor não passa de um homem retrógrado, intrometido e grosseiro ! Eu pedi para largar meu braço e o senhor ignorou ! O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer só diz respeito a mim ! O senhor não é meu pai ! Agora se me dão licença, eu vou ao toalete !

Ela deu as costas aos dois e entrou no banheiro. Booth estendeu a mão e ajudou o senhor a se levantar. Ele tinha vontade de rir, mas não o fez para evitar mais confusão. O homem não disse nada, apenas alisou o terno e se afastou com o resto de dignidade que ainda tinha.

Dentro do banheiro ela se olhou no espelho. O rosto estava vermelho pelo nervosismo. O homem realmente a tinha tirado do sério. Detestava pessoas que julgavam as outras sem conhecimento dos fatos, ou por motivos idiotas. Ela jogou um pouco de água no rosto e na nuca para se acalmar e depois saiu.

Booth a esperava no corredor. Ele sorria divertido.

_ Realmente, dessa vez você me surpreendeu, Kate ! Bater em um velho ? Devia se envergonhar ! – Booth aproveitou para provocá-la.

Temperance cruzou os braços e o encarou.

_ Ele pediu por isso ! Quem mandou se meter na minha vida !

Ele estendeu os braços e a abraçou.

_ Não precisa ficar nervosa assim ! Vamos, a noite ainda é uma criança ! – ele lhe deu um beijo na boca, longo o suficiente para que ela se espantasse e curto o suficiente para deixá-la desapontada.

******************************************

Temperance conversou com diversos homens no Cassino, mas nenhum deles se encaixava no perfil de suspeito. Logo depois da meia-noite ela estava muito cansada e procurava por Booth. O velho apareceu de repente na sua frente a assustando. Ele a encarou.

_ Não se preocupe, sua hora ainda vai chegar... Ainda vai aprender uma valiosa lição !

Ele disse isso e se afastou, deixando Temperance muito desconfiada. Nisso Booth a encontrou.

_ Oi, estava procurando você ! – Booth notou o semblante sério dela. – O que foi ? Aconteceu alguma coisa ? – ele perguntou preocupado.

_ Sinto como se acabasse de ser ameaçada... – ela disse baixinho.

_ Vamos conversar no quarto ! – Booth a pegou pela mão e eles seguiram em direção aos elevadores.

Booth trancou a porta e se aproximou dela no sofá.

_ Agora me conte o que aconteceu. – ele pediu sentando-se ao lado dela.

_ Eu estava te procurando, pois estava muito cansada e não tinha conseguido descobrir nada. De repente surge na minha frente o mesmo velho idiota. Ele me encarou e disse: "sua hora vai chegar... Ainda vai aprender uma valiosa lição !".

_ Ele disse isso ?

_ Disse, e olhando nos meus olhos ! – ela confirmou.

_ Vamos ter que tomar cuidado com ele... Pra mim ele continua sendo um suspeito em potencial, mas se não for ele o assassino, ele também poderá atrapalhar a investigação !

_ Eu realmente não acho que ele desconfie que somos agentes, Booth ! Ou ele jamais teria me abordado daquela maneira...

_ Sei disso, mas se ele continuar insistindo em denunciar você como prostituta, poderemos ser expulsos do hotel ! E isso seria péssimo para a investigação !

_ Estamos em um impasse, Booth ! Pois se eu não agir como uma prostituta, como vou atrair o assassino ?

_ Bom, por hora nós vamos dormir ! Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa amanhã. – ele sorriu – Quer usar o banheiro primeiro ?

_ Nem precisa falar duas vezes ! – ela correu para pegar suas coisas.

*********************************************

Temperance olhava indecisa para a cama de casal. Seria embaraçoso acordar agarrada a ele novamente. Booth saiu do banheiro e sorriu, já imaginando o dilema que ela travava consigo mesma.

_ Pare de encucar, Bones ! O sofá é desconfortável e a cama é grande o suficiente para nós dois... Prometo não fazer nada ! Dou minha palavra !

Ela o encarou e sorriu.

_ Não acredito em você quando sorri desse jeito ! Está com cara de quem vai aprontar alguma...

Ele se sentou na cama, usando apenas um shorts preto.

_ Seria tão terrível assim dormir comigo, Bones ? – ele perguntou malicioso.

Ela o encarou com espanto.

_ O que você andou bebendo, Booth ?

_ Apenas algumas doses de whisky... nada demais ! – ele retrucou. – Não estou bêbado !

Temperance o encarou e puxou as cobertas, se deitando ao lado dele.

_ Boa noite, Booth !

_ Hei, não ganho nem um beijo de boa noite ? – ele perguntou se aproximando dela.

_ Booth, por favor... Estou cansada, não estou a fim de brincadeiras... vai dormir !

Ele se aproximou mais e segurou seu queixo com a mão.

_ Quem está brincando ? – ele sussurrou aproximando a boca e a beijou.

Ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele para empurrá-lo, mas quando sentiu a mão dele se emaranhar em seus cabelos trazendo-a pela nuca para que se aproximasse mais, ela esqueceu sua primeira intenção e o beijou de volta, deixando que ele a invadisse com a língua faminta.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 10**

**Booth escorregou a mão e tocou o seio dela por cima do pijama. Isso pareceu tirá-la de um transe. Temperance segurou sua mão.**

**_ Não podemos fazer isso, Booth ! – ela sussurrou. – Por favor...**

**Ele a encarou com a respiração ofegante. Ela tinha razão, não podiam estragar a amizade que tinham por estarem sozinhos em um ambiente insinuante. Booth se afastou e passou a mão pelo cabelo.**

**_ Você está certa, desculpe... Acho que no fim eu bebi demais mesmo !**

**Ela desviou o olhar e concordou.**

**_ Tudo bem, estamos em um lugar atípico, a noite foi atípica... e depois, nada demais aconteceu, vamos esquecer isso, certo ? – ela tentou sorrir.**

**Temperance se sentiu mal por parar, afinal ela queria muito ir em frente. Mas não podia dizer isso a ele, pois existia a tal linha que eles não deviam cruzar.**

**_ Certo. – Booth concordou desanimado.**

**Maldita linha... Temperance o desejava e agora estava óbvio que Booth também a desejava, por que não podiam simplesmente ir em frente e se divertir ? Ela se perguntou. Mas depois pensou um pouco, apenas pelo fato de que quando o caso acabasse, acabaria também a amizade... e isso ela não queria de maneira nenhuma. Não sabia mais viver sem ele.**

**_ Boa noite... – ela disse baixinho apagando o abajur.**

**Booth observou enquanto ela se virava de costas para ele na cama. Sentia-se miserável, e gostaria mesmo de estar bêbado, quem sabe assim a frustração não fosse tão grande. Onde ele estava com a cabeça para agarrá-la daquele jeito ? Ele se perguntava. Beijá-la para fingir que eram casados na frente dos hóspedes do hotel era uma coisa, mas ali, na intimidade do quarto, o que ele esperava que ela fizesse ? E se ela não o parasse, certamente teria perdido o controle.**

**Ele ficou olhando para ela durante bastante tempo. Sabia que ela ainda estava acordada, mas não disse nada. Temia piorar as coisas. Demorou muito tempo até que ele conseguisse pegar no sono.**

*************************************************

**Quando ele acordou não havia sinal dela pelo quarto. "Onde ela terá ido ?" ele perguntou a si mesmo. Não devia ter saído sozinha com um assassino a solta. Ele tentou o celular, mas ele começou a tocar em cima da cômoda do quarto. Booth se aprontou em tempo record e saiu para procurá-la.**

**Procurou pelo saguão, pelo jardim, pela piscina, e nem sinal dela. Estava distraído pensando onde ela podia ter ido quando encontrou o casal com quem tinham conversado na piscina. Booth perguntou se eles tinham visto sua esposa. Eles rapidamente disseram que a viram indo em direção ao Spa do hotel. Booth agradeceu e praticamente correu na direção indicada.**

**Encontrou-a saindo de lá, com uma sacola nas mãos. Eles quase deram um encontrão.**

**_ Que susto ! – ela sorriu. – Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui !**

**_ Você quer me matar do coração ? – ele perguntou bravo. – Quase entrei em pânico quando não consegui encontrá-la ! – ele baixou a voz. – Se esqueceu que tem um assassino a solta por aqui ?**

**_ Mas, eu deixei um bilhete... – ela ficou séria quando notou o semblante em pânico dele. – Desculpe, não pretendia te assustar dessa maneira, mas não imaginei que você não fosse encontrar o bilhete ! Eu deixei sobre meu travesseiro !**

**Booth sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo.**

**_ Eu que peço desculpas... Nem pensei em procurar um bilhete ! Quando acordei e não te vi entrei em pânico !**

**Ela sorriu. **

**_ Acordei meio tensa e resolvi fazer uma massagem no Spa, só isso ! – ela explicou.**

**_ Tudo bem ! Mas de agora em diante evite sair sem mim, ok ? – ele pediu muito sério. – Não sabemos se o assassino vai matar de novo. Não quero você se arriscando tanto !**

**_ Tá, tudo bem, já entendi ! Só posso sair do quarto com guarda-costas ! – ela provocou.**

**Booth mostrou a língua para ela numa atitude infantil.**

**_ E tem mais, mocinha ! Não desgrude de seu celular ! Na cômoda do quarto ele não vai ser útil pra ninguém !**

**Temperance ficou sem graça.**

**_ Desculpe ! Nem me lembrei de pegá-lo. Não vai acontecer de novo, prometo !**

**_ Assim espero... – ele a pegou pela mão. – Vamos ? Ainda nem tomei meu café da manhã !**

*************************************************

**Eles estavam no restaurante tomando café quando passou por eles o mesmo senhor da noite anterior. Booth disfarçou mas ficou de olho nele na outra mesa, pois um pilar o permitia observar sem ser visto.**

**_ Ele realmente parece te odiar ! – ele disse baixinho para Temperance.**

**_ Eu sei, só não sei por que ! **

**_ Só passam dois motivos pela minha cabeça... Ou ele é apenas um velho frustrado e puritano, ou o assassino que acha que deve livrar o mundo das mulheres pervertidas !**

**Ela arregalou os olhos.**

**_ Não sou pervertida ! Posso não ser uma freira, mas também não sou promíscua ! Afinal perdi a virgindade apenas com dezoito anos ! Saio apenas com um homem de cada vez e...**

**_ Calma ! Eu não disse que concordo com ele ! – Booth riu. – Não fique pensando bobagens, ele nem ao menos a conhece ! Gostaria de ver a cara dele depois que descobrir que você não passa de uma agente federal investigando um caso... - Booth a olhou com um sorriso malicioso. - Só perdeu a virgindade aos dezoito ? - ele provocou.**

**_ Sim. O que tem de mais ? Acho uma idade muito boa para iniciar um relacionamento sexual. - ela o encarou. - E você ? **

**_ Deixa pra lá... - Booth desconversou. - Quem sabe um dia eu te conto... - ele sorriu enigmático.**

**Eles terminaram o café e foram ao centro da cidade encontrar um informante.**

**Continua...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 11**

**O FBI tinha descoberto uma prostituta, que se dizia amiga da vítima. Booth e Temperance ficaram de se encontrar com ela bem longe do hotel, pois ela temia ser descoberta. Ela também entrava clandestinamente junto com alguns hóspedes no hotel. Apesar desse hotel não permitir prostitutas, ela mesma informou que não era a única que fazia isso.**

**_ O segredo é se vestir de madame, entende ? – ela dizia. – Se você não se veste do jeito que eles querem, te chutam fora, sacou ? Mas se veste a coisa certa, pode entrar e sair na hora que quiser !**

**Temperance olhava para Booth, confusa com tanta gíria. Ela literalmente entendia muito pouco do que a moça falava. Ele sorriu e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. Estavam em um café, no centro da cidade.**

**_ Tudo bem, mas vamos direto ao assunto. Você disse que a viu naquela noite com um homem. Poderia descrevê-lo ? – Booth perguntou.**

**_ Quem sabe ? No fundo todos os clientes são iguais... A gente não olha muito, sabe ? Vai, faz o serviço, recebe e vai embora ! Não é como um encontro ! Um namorado, sacou ? – ela perguntou a Temperance apontando para Booth.**

**Temperance franziu a sobrancelha. Realmente o vocabulário dessa moça era muito confuso para ela.**

**_ Não entendi bem o que disse ... – Ela confessou e olhou para Booth.**

**Ele ignorou a insinuação de que eram namorados, já que Temperance não tinha entendido mesmo.**

**_ Olha, moça, qualquer coisa ajuda, ok ? Idade, altura, cor do cabelo, roupas que ele usava...**

**Ela pensou um pouco.**

**_ É, uma coisa que eu me lembro é que era velho, velho demais para o meu gosto ! Eu disse pra Sofie, você pode conseguir cliente melhor ! Mas aí ela disse que a grana ia valer a pena e que ela estava devendo muito dinheiro ao Gomes.**

**_ Espera aí ! Quem é Gomes ? – Booth perguntou intrigado.**

**_ O cafetão dela, oras ! Ela tinha feito uns programas quando ele estava viajando e não deu a parte dele, sabe como é ! O cara veio cobrar ! Deixou até um olho roxo de presente pra ela... – ela sorriu. – É por isso que eu trabalho sozinha ! Ninguém manda em mim, cara !**

**_ Eu entendo... Mas e quanto ao homem ? Só se lembra que ele era velho ?**

**_ E bem vestido ! Também, pra pagar a diária daquele lugar, só sendo ricaço mesmo !**

**_ É, eu sei. Ele era alto ? – Booth insistia já que ela sempre desviava do assunto principal.**

**_ Bastante, como você.**

**_ Usava bigode, era careca ? – Temperance resolveu ajudar.**

**_ Não, não. Tinha bastante cabelo, grisalho, claro ! E não usava bigode não. O velhote até que era bem conservado pra idade dele ! Nem óculos ele usava !**

**_ Você acha que o reconheceria se visse uma foto dele ? – Booth perguntou tendo uma idéia.**

**_ Claro ! Eu jamais esqueço um rosto ! – ela sorriu insinuante. – O seu eu sei que jamais vou esquecer... – ela piscou para Booth. – Tua mãe caprichou, cara ! Você é bem bonitão !**

**Temperance riu do embaraço dele. Eles se despediram e Booth ficou com o cartão dela, para avisá-la quando tivesse a foto em mãos.**

**Estavam voltando ao hotel no carro alugado quando ela resolveu perguntar sobre a foto.**

**_ Como pretende conseguir uma foto do suspeito, Booth ?**

**_ Eu tive uma idéia, Bones ! Como nós estamos nos passando por um casal em férias, vou pedir para tirar algumas fotos com o pessoal do hotel, como recordação. Para não dar muito na cara, nós chamamos várias pessoas, garçons, o gerente e os hóspedes mais antigos, que tal ?**

**_ Boa idéia mas... depois do que eu fiz, você acha que aquele senhor vai querer tirar uma foto com a gente ?**

**Ele sorriu.**

**_ Deixa comigo, Bones. Eu sou bom em convencer as pessoas...**

**_ Ta, mas tem outro detalhe... Ele usa óculos, e o homem que estava com a vítima não usa ! – ela se lembrou.**

**_ Isso não quer dizer muita coisa... Ele pode usar os óculos apenas algumas horas por dia !**

**_ É, acho que você tem razão...**

***********************************************************

**Temperance estava tomando sol, deitada em uma cadeira, quando Booth chegou de surpresa e jogou um pouco de água em sua barriga.**

**_ Ai ! Essa água está fria !**

**_ Está nada, está ótima ! Seu corpo é que deve estar muito quente por causa desse sol... – ele se sentou ao lado dela. – Devia passar mais protetor, está ficando vermelha !**

**Ela pegou o protetor na bolsa e Booth estendeu a mão.**

**_ Deixa que eu passo pra você !**

**_ Melhor não, pode deixar que eu...**

**_ Não se esqueça de que somos um casal... Todos esperam isso de mim ! – ele disse baixinho.**

**Temperance suspirou. Ele tinha razão, apesar do medo que tinha de sentir o toque dele e perder o controle, não podia estragar o disfarce por uma bobagem. Ela entregou o protetor a ele.**

**Booth espalhou o protetor pelas costas dela. Tentou pensar em outra coisa, mas estava difícil. A pele dela era macia, suave e ele tinha certeza de que depois disso, teria que se jogar na piscina novamente.**

**Continua...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 12**

**Temperance se maquiava na frente do espelho do quarto enquanto Booth tomava banho. Eles tinham acabado de jantar e iam a um show. O plano das fotos tinha dado certo e eles agora tinham alguns suspeitos para levar até a amiga da vítima no dia seguinte. Esta noite o plano seria basicamente o mesmo da noite anterior. Provocar os homens para ver se algum caía na armadilha.**

**Ela estava um pouco nervosa. Não gostava da idéia de ter que agir como prostituta. E ela ainda teria que se esquivar daquele velho. Ele certamente não parecia um assassino, mas hoje em dia assassinos não tinham cara. Eram sempre pessoas comuns. Booth havia prometido ficar de olho nele e não deixá-lo se aproximar demais.**

**Ele saiu do banheiro ajeitando a gravata do smoking. Estava lindo e ela suspirou. Como podia se concentrar no trabalho tendo um parceiro tão lindo sempre fora um desafio. **

**Estavam muito bem vestidos, pois iam a um show de mágica no hotel. Ela usava um longo preto com strass no decote tomara que caia, que eles tinham comprado em uma boutique naquela manhã. Depois de discutir com Booth, conseguiu convencê-lo de que seria melhor prender os cabelos. Ela fez um coque-banana e deixou uns fios soltos ao lado do rosto.**

**Booth a olhou e sorriu.**

**_ Uau ! Puxa... esse vestido ficou mesmo maravilhoso em você ! Está linda !**

**_ Obrigada ! Mas o mérito é todo do vestido... Custou caro, mas é mesmo muito bonito !**

**Ele balançou a cabeça. A modéstia dela às vezes era encantadora.**

**_ Está pronta ? – ele perguntou colocando o relógio de pulso. – Vamos repassar o plano ?**

**Eles se sentaram no sofá da suíte e Booth começou.**

**_ A escuta está funcionando. Nós vamos ao show, assistimos a primeira parte e eu saio, inventando uma desculpa. Você se levanta na hora do intervalo, circula um pouco e depois volta ao seu lugar sozinha. Vamos ver se alguém aparece. Como é um lugar público você estará segura.**

**_ Certo. Se alguém se aproximar, eu puxo conversa, e se me convidar para ir a algum lugar em concordo, pois você vai nos seguir. Caso ninguém se aproxime, eu me encontro com você na piscina. Ok ?**

**_ Ok. Vamos ?**

**Eles saíram do quarto de mãos dadas, mas não encontraram com ninguém no elevador.**

*******************************************************

**Temperance estava gostando muito do show. Adorava mágica, apesar de ser uma cientista. Na hora do intervalo Booth se levantou, lhe deu um beijo e saiu. Ela levantou para circular pelo local. Alguns homens a cumprimentaram, mas nenhum se aproximou muito. Ela apenas notou que um dos garçons que servia o champanhe não tirava os olhos dela. Ele a olhava muito sério, ao contrário dos outros que sorriam, se derretendo todos em galanteios.**

**Como ninguém a convidou para ir a lugar nenhum ela voltou a sua cadeira para assistir ao final do show. Depois foi encontrar com Booth na piscina. Quando ela estava se aproximando notou que ele conversava animadamente com uma moça loira. Os dois estavam em pé, encostados na parede. Estavam próximos demais, Temperance notou. A moça estava toda sorridente e o tocava todas as vezes que falava alguma coisa.**

**Temperance começou a sentir raiva, sentia um aperto no peito que não sabia definir. Estava com ciúmes dele, mas jamais ia admitir isso. Ela se aproximou por trás e o abraçou pela cintura.**

**_ Não vai me apresentar, querido ? – ela falou olhando diretamente para a loira.**

**A moça ficou estática e se afastou dele. Booth a olhou estranhando um pouco sua atitude.**

**_ Claro ! – ele se virou para ela. – Essa é Kate ! Kate essa é Lorena, nova hóspede aqui do hotel.**

**Temperance estendeu a mão para a moça, agora totalmente sem graça.**

**_ Muito prazer ! Eu sou a esposa dele !**

**Ela ficou muito vermelha e se afastou dizendo que precisava encontrar com uma pessoa. Booth se virou para Temperance de braços cruzados.**

**_ Poderia me dizer o que foi isso ? – ele perguntou direto.**

**_ Isso o que ? – ela fingiu não saber sobre o que ele falava.**

**_ Não subestime minha inteligência ! Você praticamente expulsou a moça daqui !**

**_ Ora...imagine ! Eu apenas disse que sou sua esposa...ou você se esqueceu disso, Jack ?**

**Ele a encarou sem entender, ela estaria apenas atuando ? A raiva que ela irradiava era real demais. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos faiscavam. Booth percebeu que outras pessoas estavam se aproximando para tomar um pouco de ar na beira da piscina. Ali não seria um bom lugar para discutir. Ele a pegou pela mão e foi arrastando-a para os elevadores.**

**Entraram sozinhos e quando a porta se fechou ele a questionou novamente.**

**_ Muito bem, agora não temos platéia. O que deu em você ?**

**_ Não sei do que está falando, Booth...**

**Ele riu. **

**_ Você age como uma louca ciumenta e depois não sabe do que eu estou falando ?**

**_ Não seja ridículo ! Não sou ciumenta ! Apenas quis lembrá-lo de que estamos no meio de uma investigação, não acho que seja hora pra você se divertir !**

**O elevador chegou ao andar antes que ele pudesse responder. Eles entraram no quarto.**

**_ Admita, Bones ! Você agiu como uma mulher ciumenta quando me viu conversando com uma mulher bonita !**

**Ele foi tirando a gravata e a camisa. Temperance se virou para ele indignada.**

**_ Não seja ridículo, Booth ! Ela nem é tão bonita assim...**

**_ Você ficou com ciúmes ! Não acredito ! Nunca pensei que veria isso em você, Bones ! Sentimentos humanos ! – ele provocou, pois estava feliz por ela sentir ciúmes dele.**

**_ Ah, Booth, não me amola ! – ela entrou rapidamente no banheiro.**

**Continua...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita****  
****Autora: Fernanda****  
****Capítulo 13******

**Temperance saiu do banheiro quinze minutos depois. Booth a esperava deitado na cama, sem camisa, descalço e com a calça desabotoada. Não tinha se vestido para dormir. Ela se sentou na cama.******

**_ Acho que precisamos conversar, você não acha ? – ele perguntou apoiando-se em um cotovelo.******

**_ Não, Booth ! Sinceramente acho que precisamos dormir ! Amanhã de manhã temos que encontrar aquela informante ! Se ela reconhecer alguém nas fotos será melhor pra nós, pode direcionar a investigação...******

**Booth suspirou. Ela sempre fugia dos problemas e de situações que envolviam relações pessoais. Resolveu não insistir, mas estava muito feliz por ter presenciado a crise de ciúmes autentica que ela teve por sua causa. Nunca gostou de mulheres ciumentas, mas tinha se sentindo nas nuvens quando percebeu que ela tinha literalmente perdido o controle. No dia seguinte ia provocá-la um pouco mais...******

**Temperance estranhou o sorriso malicioso dele, mas não comentou nada. Ele se levantou para ir ao banheiro.******

**_ Boa noite, Bones !******

**_ Boa noite, Booth !******

******************************************************************

**Ele andava de um lado ao outro no café. Nem sinal da tal informante. Temperance bebia um suco calmamente e o encarava.******

**_ Senta, Booth ! O fato de você furar o chão da lanchonete não vai trazê-la até aqui...******

**Ele se sentou em frente a ela.******

**_ Resolveu fazer piadinhas agora, Bones ?******

**_ Desculpe... – ela ficou séria. – Acho que ela não vem... Estamos esperando há uma hora !******

**_ É, acho que não vem mesmo... – Booth pagou a conta e eles saíram da lanchonete.******

**Estavam chegando no carro quando Booth sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro. Era a moça, apesar do boné enfiado na cabeça cobrindo seu rosto.******

**_ Me sigam , por favor !******

**Eles a seguiram até um beco no quarteirão seguinte. Ela olhou em volta para ter certeza de que estavam sozinhos.******

**_ Olha, desculpa ter dado o cano em vocês... – ela começou. – Eu não podia aparecer lá ! O cafetão da Sofie ta atrás de mim... Ele me viu conversando com vocês no outro dia e ficou desconfiado de que estão atrás dele !******

**_ O que você disse a ele ? – Booth a encarou, preocupado.******

**_ Não esquenta... eu me livrei dele ! Eu disse que era um casal querendo uma festinha a três... e que estávamos combinando preço e lugar, sacou ? – ela piscou para Temperance.******

**Booth sorriu.******

**_ Bem pensado. – ele tirou as fotos do bolso. – Aqui estão alguns hóspedes do hotel que eu falei. Alguns são velhos, outros não, mas quem sabe você o reconheça...******

**Ela olhou cada foto e de repente apontou.******

**_ Era esse o cara ! O vestido que nem pingüim !******

**Temperance olhou para o homem que ela apontava. Ele não estava fazendo pose para a foto junto com os outros hóspedes, estava apenas passando atrás deles com uma bandeja.******

**_ Tem certeza ? – ela perguntou confusa.******

**_ Claro ! Como eu disse jamais esqueço um rosto ! Era esse o cara ! Não te disse que ele era velho ?******

**Temperance não o achava velho, talvez entre 45 e 48 anos, mas para a moça, que era praticamente uma adolescente, ele devia parecer um ancião.******

**Booth a encarou sem entender. ******

**_ Mas esse é apenas um garçom... – ele disse.******

**_ E eu o conheço ! Esse garçom não tirava os olhos de mim ontem no show depois que você saiu ! – Temperance afirmou.******

**_ Esse caso está começando a ficar interessante. Vamos ! – ele se virou para a moça. – Obrigado.. e acredito que não vamos mais incomodá-la !******

**_ Nada, cara ! Disponha !******

*******************************************************************

**Eles conversavam no carro alugado.******

**_ Eu jamais ia suspeitar de um garçom ! – Booth não se conformava de ter perdido tempo com o suspeito errado.******

**_ Você não tinha por que suspeitar de um garçom, Booth ! Não seja tão rigoroso com você !******

**_ É, mas agora que eu sei, vamos atraí-lo para a armadilha...******

********************************************************************

**Temperance estava na piscina. Booth a observava de longe, perto do bar. O garçom ainda não tinha aparecido e eles suspeitavam que ele fizesse apenas turnos à noite. Estava distraído quando sentiu alguém se sentar ao seu lado.******

**_ Oi, cadê a esposa ciumenta ? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.******

**Era Lorena, a loira da noite anterior que Temperance tinha posto para correr.******

**_ Oi...desculpe por aquilo ! Ela nem sempre é irracional assim...******

**_ Imagine, ela está certa ! Eu também seria ciumenta se tivesse um marido como você !******

**Booth sorriu sem graça.******

**_ Aceita uma bebida ? Ela vai demorar um pouco na piscina... – ele ofereceu.******

**_ Então eu aceito !******

**Eles ficaram conversando. Temperance observava tudo à distância. A loira era mesmo uma sem vergonha, ela pensava. Agora ela já sabia que ele era casado...mesmo que de mentira, e ainda assim estava lá, toda oferecida. Ela resolveu dar um mergulho para esfriar a cabeça.******

**Depois que a loira foi embora Booth veio conversar com ela. Ele também mergulhou e nadou até seu lado.******

**_ Nada ainda ? – ele perguntou.******

**_ Não, nem sinal do garçom... Se bem que você estava tão ocupado ! Tenho um palpite de que nem perceberia se ele chegasse perto de mim ! – ela retrucou ferina e tentou se afastar.******

**Booth a segurou pelo braço.******

**_ Hei ! Não comece com isso de novo ! Eu estava apenas conversando com a garota !******

**_ Você não me deve explicações ! Pode se relacionar com quem quiser !******

**_ Se eu não te devo satisfação, então por que me sinto tão cobrado ?******

**_ Pois não se sinta ! Não há nada entre nós...afinal existe uma linha...******

**Booth a puxou e a beijou com fúria, chegando quase a machucá-la. Foi um beijo longo que a deixou sem fôlego.******

**_ Por que você fez isso ? – ela o encarou com os olhos arregalados.******

**_ Estou farto dessa maldita linha ! ******

**Booth se afastou dela e saiu da piscina. Temperance ficou sozinha pensando no que tinha acontecido. ******

**Continua...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita****  
****Autora: Fernanda****  
****Capítulo 14******

**O clima não melhorou muito entre os dois ao longo do dia. Trocaram meia dúzia de palavras o dia todo. Booth parecia chateado e tentava se distrair no quarto lendo jornal, enquanto aguardavam a hora do jantar. Temperance resolveu deixá-lo em paz e batia papo com a Ângela pelo laptop. A amiga notou seu leve bronzeado e disse que estava com inveja. Elas conversaram durante um tempo, depois Temperance desligou o computador. Como Booth tinha cochilado no sofá lendo o jornal ela resolveu tomar um banho de imersão.******

**Estava distraída saindo da banheira quando de repente a porta se abriu. Ela deixou a toalha que segurava cair por causa do susto. Booth a olhou, surpreso e encantado ao mesmo tempo. Não esperava encontrá-la nua no banheiro. Pensava que ela tinha saído. Ela era mais linda do que ele imaginava e ele permaneceu estático, seu corpo reagindo diante daquela visão.******

**_ Desculpe, Bones ! Eu ...achei...achei que você tinha saído ! – ele gaguejou.******

**Ela pegou a toalha rapidamente e se enrolou nela.******

**_ Está tudo bem, Booth ! Eu também esqueci de trancar a porta... – ela sorriu.******

**Ele não respondeu e ela passou por ele indo para o quarto.******

**_ O banheiro é todo seu. Eu me visto no quarto.******

**_ Ok. – ele respondeu ainda atordoado.******

**********************************************************************

**O jantar correu num clima mais ameno. Os dois deixaram de lado a breve discussão na piscina e aproveitaram a boa comida e o vinho. Temperance bebeu três taças e achou melhor parar por ali.******

**_ Não me sirva mais vinho, Booth ! Ou você vai ter que me carregar até o quarto depois... – ela ameaçou sorrindo.******

**_ Seria um prazer, madame ! – ele retrucou e se aproximou para falar próximo ao ouvido dela. – Você notou o garçom nos encarando ?******

**_ Notei sim, Booth ! É esse mesmo. Ele não tirou os olhos da nossa mesa o tempo todo ! – ela sussurrou de volta.******

**_ Está na hora do plano. – Booth pagou a conta e eles saíram do restaurante.******

**_ Eu vou circular perto da piscina. Nos encontramos em uma hora na frente da fonte, certo ? – ela perguntou.******

**_ Certo. Eu vou estar no Cassino. Qualquer coisa você diz em voz alta onde está e eu te encontro em cinco minutos !******

**Eles se separaram e ela foi até a piscina. A noite estava muito linda e ela ficou distraída olhando as estrelas. Se assustou quando sentiu alguém ao seu lado.******

**_ Está uma bela noite ! Quase tão bela quanto a senhora...******

**Ela se virou e deu de cara com o garçom que a encarava no restaurante. Lembrou-se do plano, não o dispense ! Puxe conversa e dê corda !******

**_ Sim, está uma noite muito linda ! – ela disse com um sorriso.******

**Ele pareceu ficar lisonjeado com a atenção dela.******

**_ Onde está seu marido ? Não devia deixar uma dama tão linda sozinha...******

**_ Ah...ele foi jogar ! Sabe como é...provavelmente vai ficar lá a noite toda...******

**_ Se a senhora quiser eu a acompanho até seu quarto ! – ele se ofereceu muito educado.******

**Temperance ficou na dúvida, mas depois lembrou-se da escuta que usava. Booth devia estar ouvindo tudo, não havia perigo algum.******

**_ Não precisa, não quero atrapalhar !******

**_ Não vai atrapalhar nada, madame ! Não tenho nada melhor para fazer. Vou apreciar sua companhia. – ele estendeu o braço e ela resolveu aceitar.******

**Subiram pelo elevador e Temperance se perguntava por que Booth ainda não tinha aparecido. Ele tinha dito que caso a ouvisse conversar com alguém viria verificar. Chegaram na porta do quarto e ela se virou para agradecer. Ele foi mais rápido, tapou sua boca com a mão e a empurrou para dentro. Temperance tentou dar um golpe de arte marcial para se soltar, mas infelizmente ele também sabia lutar e neutralizou seu movimento.******

**Ela respirou fundo e tentou morder a mão dele. Não conseguiu e ele pegou uma gravata de Booth que estava em cima da cômoda e a amordaçou. Ele amarrou apertado demais e ela ofegou. Temperance começou a entrar em pânico, não tinha conseguido avisar Booth do que estava acontecendo. O garçom a empurrou em direção a cama e ela caiu. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa e rápido. Ela tentou alcançar o abajur para atirar nele mas a tentativa só o deixou mais furioso. Ele se aproximou e torceu seu braço atrás das costas. Ela fechou os olhos com a dor.******

**Temperance de repente se deu conta de que ele não falava nada. Será que ele sabia da escuta ? Não seria possível, ou seria ? Ele subiu em cima dela na cama e estendeu a mão, puxando a frente de seu vestido que se rasgou facilmente. A escuta agora estava bem visível abaixo do sutiã. O homem sorriu triunfante, ele a arrancou de seu corpo com um só movimento e a jogou do outro lado do quarto.******

**_ Exatamente como eu suspeitava ! Vocês não são um casal em férias coisa nenhuma ! E agora você vai aprender uma valiosa lição... sua vadia ! ******

**Ela arregalou os olhos quando ele começou a acariciar suas coxas. Só faltava essa, ser estuprada, ela pensava em desespero. Fechou os olhos e rezou para Booth aparecer logo. O homem arrancou seu sutiã e esfregou seus seios com força, chegando a machucá-la. Temperance choramingava tentando se soltar, mas os sons abafados pela gravata jamais alertariam alguém no hotel. ******

**Ela sentiu quando ele ergueu a saia de seu vestido longo e enfiou a mão entre suas pernas. Sentiu náuseas em pensar no que estava para acontecer. Tentou bater nele novamente e dessa vez ele pegou seus braços com uma só mão e segurou acima da cabeça. Ele era forte demais para ela. Temperance sentiu que estava sem saída. O homem rasgou sua calcinha e quando ela percebeu que ele desabotoava a própria calça, começou a chorar. Onde estaria Booth ? Ele tinha que aparecer.******

***************************************************************************

**Booth começou a estranhar o silêncio na escuta. Resolveu procurar por ela e ficou surpreso pois não a encontrou perto da piscina. Começou a repassar mentalmente o último diálogo dela. Ela tinha conversado com um homem que tinha se oferecido para levá-la ao quarto, mas ele ouviu claramente ela negando. Mas depois disso, Booth se lembrou de que um homem ao lado dele tinha dado um grito muito alto ao ganhar uma rodada. De repente Booth se deu conta de que alguma coisa estava errada.******

**Ele correu até a recepção do hotel e perguntou pelo garçom. Foi informado de que ele já estava de folga e fora visto conversando com uma moça muito bonita em um vestido cor de pêssego. Só podia ser ela. Booth pegou o telefone para ligar para ela, enquanto ordenava a recepcionista que chamasse os seguranças do hotel, pois era um emergência. Ela o olhou desconfiada, mas depois que Booth mostrou suas credenciais do FBI, ela foi correndo cumprir sua obrigação.******

**Eles subiram rapidamente. Booth estava em pânico. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela ele não se perdoaria. Chegaram na porta da suíte, Booth e mais quatro seguranças do hotel. Não ouviram barulho do lado de dentro, mas Booth sabia que eles estavam lá. Ele abriu a porta e o que viu quase o paralisou. O homem estava prestes a estuprá-la. Booth avançou até a cama furioso e o arrancou de cima dela. ******

**_ Levem esse verme daqui antes que eu acabe com a raça dele ! – Booth gritou para os seguranças.******

**Temperance chorava baixinho e tentava cobrir os seios com as mãos. Booth ficou consternado. Como podia tê-la deixado passar por isso ? Ele se aproximou, arrancou a mordaça e a abraçou com força. Temperance enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço e começou a chorar mais forte, grandes soluços sacudindo seu corpo. Um dos seguranças se aproximou enquanto os outros chamavam a polícia e levavam o homem embora.******

**_ O senhor quer que eu chame uma ambulância para sua esposa ? –ele perguntou preocupado.******

**_ Pode deixar...se ela precisar de alguma coisa eu mesmo a levo ao hospital, obrigado.******

**Os seguranças saíram do quarto e Booth a apertou com mais força em seus braços. ******

**_ Eu sinto muito ! Temperance, me desculpe ! Eu devia ter sido mais rápido ! Sinto muito !******

**Ela não respondeu, mas Booth percebeu que ela aos poucos se acalmava. Os soluços tinham cessado e ela suspirou cansada. Ele se afastou um pouco para olhar seu rosto.******

**_ Ele te machucou, quer ir ao hospital ? – ele perguntou.******

**Temperance percebeu que estava praticamente nua nos braços dele, pois seu vestido estava totalmente rasgado, assim como a roupa íntima. Tentou se cobrir com as mãos, mas Booth a impediu.******

**_ Hei...Não se preocupe com isso ! Não sou como ele, ok ?******

**Ela tentou sorrir.******

**_ Eu sei... – disse baixinho.******

**Eles se olharam nos olhos como se estivessem hipnotizados. Temperance não conseguia deixar de pensar que se o homem a tivesse matado, jamais veria esse rosto tão querido novamente. Ela estendeu a mão e tocou os lábios dele. Booth ficou paralisado, não sabia que atitude tomar. Seu corpo reagia a presença dela quase nua em seus braços, mas não podia deixar que ela percebesse. ******

**Temperance aproximou o rosto e tocou os lábios dele com os seus, um mero roçar. Sentiu quando ele prendeu o fôlego e isso a encorajou. Ela o puxou pela camisa e aprofundou o beijo. Sentiu quando ele perdeu o controle e a agarrou pela cintura, abrindo seus lábios com a língua. Foi um beijo longo e erótico que excitou a ambos. De repente Booth a afastou assustado.******

**_ Meu Deus ! Eu não posso fazer isso ! Não depois do que você passou ! Me desculpe ! Eu sinto muito...eu... – ele não sabia o que dizer. ******

**Temperance o encarou e sorriu. Ela o puxou pela camisa de volta.******

**_ Cala a boca e me beija !******

**Ela o beijou novamente até deixá-lo sem fôlego.******

**Continua...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 15**

**_ Temperance...é melhor a gente parar ! – ele começou, virando o rosto e afastando os lábios dos dela. – Você passou por um trauma e não é justo que eu me aproveite disso...**

**Ela olhou nos olhos dele e enfiou a mão por baixo da camisa, tocando seu peito.**

**_ Temperance ! – ele a repreendeu e segurou a mão que tinha começado a acariciá-lo em direção à virilha. – Você não sabe o que está fazendo...**

**_ Ah, eu sei sim... – ela o provocou, deslizando a outra mão, tocou-o mais intimamente e o viu estremecer. – Seus lábios podem estar dizendo não, Seeley Booth, mas seus olhos estão dizendo sim, seu corpo está dizendo sim...**

**Booth fechou os olhos. Tinha que reconhecer que tinha perdido a batalha. Era louco por ela há tanto tempo, que não tinha mais como resistir, não depois disso. Num ímpeto, tomou-a nos braços e a beijou com toda a paixão e o desejo represados ao longo dos anos. Por um momento ainda pensou em conter-se, em ir com mais calma, mas a situação já não estava sob seu controle. Rendera-se completamente à magia de sua linda parceira.**

**Ele tirou com cuidado o restante do vestido rasgado, deixando-a nua. Suas mãos tremeram ao tocá-la. Ela ajudou-o a tirar a camisa e a calça, deixando-o só com a boxer preta. Ele é realmente o homem mais bonito que eu já vi, ela pensava, e nesse momento, é todo meu ! **

**Ávido, Booth beijou seus seios, abrindo os lábios sobre os mamilos rígidos. Ela estremeceu e gemeu baixinho quando ele deslizou os lábios entreabertos pelo seu corpo. Ele voltou e beijou-a novamente na boca, suas línguas a ondularem uma de encontro a outra. Temperance arranhou suas costas na pressa de puxá-lo para cima de seu corpo. A excitação crescendo a um nível insuportável. Ela não queria esperar mais, ela não podia esperar mais para senti-lo dentro de si. Ela o ajudou a tirar a última peça de roupa e o abraçou. Booth afastou a boca e sussurrou contra seu ouvido.**

**_ Eu espero que você tome pílulas, porque eu não tenho camisinhas aqui comigo...**

**Ela hesitou e ele percebeu. Na verdade ela tinha parado de tomar pílulas desde seu último namorado, muito tempo atrás. Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria usar camisinha com ele, afinal queria muito um filho dele. Ela percebeu o olhar de decepção dele diante de seu silêncio, e quando ele tentou se afastar ela o segurou com as pernas em torno da cintura.**

**_ Não... Por favor, Booth ! Não pare agora... – ela suplicou.**

**_ Mas, Temperance, e se você engravidar ? – ele tentou argumentar.**

**Ela o puxou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.**

**_ É o que eu mais quero !**

**Booth suspirou. Ela ainda não tinha desistido do assunto. Ele não disse nada e ela continuou.**

**_ Depois do Andy, eu andei pensando muito... Eu quero um filho... E quero que você seja o pai... Não posso pensar em mais ninguém, Booth !**

**Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela. Como podia negar alguma coisa a essa mulher ? Ele não queria mais trazer ao mundo um filho e não morar na mesma casa que ele. Estava farto disso.**

**_ Temperance... por favor ! Eu não posso... – ele começou.**

**_ Eu só confio em você ! Por favor...não me negue isso ! Sabe que eu jamais o afastaria da criança...**

**Booth notou que ela tinha os olhos marejados. Droga, ele não podia negar isso a ela... não depois do que estava acontecendo. Ele fechou os olhos e ela percebeu que ele travava uma batalha consigo mesmo. Temperance sorriu e ondulou o corpo, fazendo seus sexos se tocarem. Booth abriu os olhos e estremeceu. Ela era uma feiticeira, isso sim. Ele a beijou novamente e ela percebeu que tinha ganhado a batalha. O abraçou pelo pescoço e sentiu quando ele começou a penetrá-la com um gemido. Ela ergueu os quadris para acompanhar o ritmo dos movimentos. Ao senti-la corresponder com tanto abandono, mesmo depois do trauma que sofreu pouco tempo antes, Booth desistiu de se conter. Seus movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e profundos, levando-os rapidamente ao orgasmo.**

**Ele deixou-se ficar sobre ela, a respiração de ambos ofegante, os corações acelerados, os sexos ainda unidos. Temperance o beijou de leve nos lábios. Depois do stress e da experiência maravilhosa, seu corpo estava exausto. Ela sentia os olhos pesados. Não queria dormir, queria conversar com Booth, mas o cansaço a venceu e ela adormeceu nos braços dele.**

**********************************************************************

**Booth acariciava os cabelos dela observando-a dormir. Ela tinha tido uma noite agitada, acordou duas vezes tendo pesadelos com o estuprador. Ele tinha conseguido acalmá-la e agora já amanhecia. Ele notou marcas roxas nos pulsos dela e nas coxas. Essa era sua parceira, jamais se renderia sem lutar muito. Booth tinha tido vontade de matar o homem ao vê-lo com ela. Se os seguranças do hotel não estivessem lá, ele temia ter perdido a cabeça.**

**Seu pensamento foi para o restante da noite. Mesmo depois do trauma que sofrera ela quis realmente fazer amor com ele. Ele pensava no que aconteceria se ela tivesse engravidado. Gostaria de se casar com ela, mas temia receber mais um não se a pedisse. Já tinha passado por isso com Rebecca, mas com Temperance ele não suportaria. Ela tinha se tornado importante demais para ele durante os últimos anos.**

**Ele sentiu seu celular vibrar e foi atender no outro cômodo, para não incomodá-la. Era do FBI, informando que o suspeito tinha confessado tudo. Ele tinha realmente estuprado e matado a filha do senador. O hotel não sabia de seu passado, que ele já era fichado na polícia, pois ele tinha conseguido o emprego com documentos falsos. A missão deles estava terminada e eles tinham passagens de volta para Washington marcadas para o dia seguinte. Booth agradeceu e desligou.**

**Voltou para o quarto e percebeu que ela estava acordando. Ele se aproximou da cama e sorriu.**

**_ Bom dia.**

**Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão. Booth se sentou na cama e a beijou de leve nos lábios.**

**_ Por que você já saiu da cama ? Ainda é cedo... – ela reclamou.**

**Booth se deitou ao seu lado e a abraçou.**

**_ Pronto, quem disse que eu saí da cama ? – ele riu.**

**_ Desculpe pela noite agitada... – ela disse séria.**

**_ Hei...o que é isso ! Imagine... você não deve se desculpar por ter passado por um trauma desse ! **

**Ela baixou os olhos.**

**_ Por um momento eu pensei que você não chagaria a tempo, Booth...**

**_ E eu peço desculpas por isso ! Eu sinto muito ! Um homem deu um grito quando ganhou um prêmio e eu perdi uma parte do diálogo de vocês...**

**_ Eu sei... Eu sabia que você não estava aqui por um bom motivo... Eu confio em você, Booth ! Mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa...**

**Ele sorriu. Lembrou-se do telefonema e resolveu informá-la.**

**_ Eu tenho duas notícias, uma boa e outra má... Qual você quer primeiro ?**

**_ Ai... Me dê a má notícia logo... – ela resolveu.**

**_ O homem que estava com você ontem é mesmo o assassino. Ele confessou tudo e nossa missão aqui nesse paraíso acabou.**

**Temperance estremeceu ao ouvir que estava realmente nas mãos do assassino. **

**_ É uma pena... Que horas sai nosso vôo de volta ? – ela perguntou.**

**_ Aí está a boa notícia... Nosso vôo é só amanhã, temos o dia inteiro para aproveitar !**

**Ela sorriu e o abraçou pelo pescoço.**

**_ Jura ? **

**_ Sim... e eu não pretendo perder tempo... – Booth sussurrou de encontro aos lábios dela.**

**Eles se beijaram longamente e logo começaram a se acariciar. Fizeram amor novamente e foi ainda mais maravilhoso. **

**Continua...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 16**

**Eles estavam na piscina. Booth a abraçou e a beijou de leve. Agora não precisava de desculpas para beijá-la. Temperance o abraçou e, deslizando as mãos pelas suas costas, deu-lhe um leve beliscão no traseiro. Booth arregalou os olhos quando as mãos dela foram para a frente e tocaram seu sexo por sobre a sunga.**

**_ Bones ! O que você está fazendo ? – ele a repreendeu.**

**Ela sorriu.**

**_ Sempre te achei muito gostoso, mas nunca pude fazer isso ! – ela revidou. – Agora eu posso !**

**Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.**

**_ Você é mesmo maluca ! Mas para já com isso ou eu não vou poder sair da água por um bom tempo !**

**Ela subiu as mãos e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, sussurrando em seu ouvido.**

**_ Sabe qual é a minha única fantasia sexual que eu ainda não realizei ?**

**Ele riu.**

**_ Será que eu estou preparado para ouvir isso ? – ele ironizou.**

**_ Fazer sexo numa noite estrelada dentro de uma piscina... – ela sussurrou de encontro aos lábios dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar.**

**Ele olhou nos olhos dela, mal acreditando no que estava ouvindo, pois era uma fantasia dele também.**

**_ Pois então... – ele começou com um sorriso malicioso. – A senhorita já tem compromisso para esta noite !**

**Ela sorriu como uma criança feliz e o beijou longamente.**

***********************************************************************

**Temperance estava dentro da banheira enquanto Booth conversava com o FBI no quarto. Ele estava enviando o relatório do caso por e-mail. Ele tinha trabalhado nisso boa parte da tarde e agora eles iam se arrumar para jantar, pois queriam aproveitar ao máximo essa última noite no hotel.**

**Estava distraída de olhos fechados quando Booth se aproximou e a beijou na boca. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu. Ele estava sem camisa, mas ainda de shorts. Temperance sorriu maliciosa e o puxou pelo pescoço, derrubando-o dentro da grande banheira junto com ela. Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram, querendo que o dia jamais terminasse.**

**Quando saíram da banheira a água estava fria. Eles se arrumaram juntos no quarto, como um casal. Temperance vestiu seu tubinho preto, já com o maiô por baixo. Booth vestiu calça jeans e blazer preto, usando por baixo uma sunga, já que eles tinham intenção de terminar a noite na piscina. Ela dispensou a maquiagem e passou apenas um gloss nos lábios. **

**Booth se aproximou e a abraçou pela cintura por trás, dando um beijo em seu pescoço.**

**_ Você está linda, sabia ? – ele sussurrou em sua orelha, fazendo-a se arrepiar.**

**Ela sorriu.**

**_ Pois eu fiquei assim somente pra você... – ela provocou.**

**Ele baixou os olhos.**

**_ Se você soubesse quantos sonhos como esse eu já tive... – ele confessou baixinho.**

**Temperance se virou de frente para ele, mal acreditando no que tinha ouvido.**

**_ Como assim ? **

**Ele suspirou e a puxou pela mão para que sentassem na cama.**

**_ Eu sempre sonhei com isso, nós dois...**

**_ Em Las Vegas ? – ela perguntou sem entender.**

**Booth sorriu. Adorava essa ingenuidade dela.**

**_ Não, não em Las Vegas...Nós dois assim, juntos, como um casal ! Eu sonhei muitas vezes com isso ao longo desses anos...**

**Temperance arregalou os olhos.**

**_ O que você quer dizer com ao longo dos anos, Booth ?!**

**_ Eu quero dizer que sou apaixonado por você há muito tempo, Temperance... Muito tempo...**

**Ela o encarou muda e ele continuou.**

**_ Fora os sonhos eróticos... Esses acabavam comigo ! – ele sorriu, se sentindo mais leve depois de confessar essas coisas a ela.**

**_ Eu...nunca imaginei, Booth ! – ela começou. – Nunca percebi nada !**

**_ É, eu sei, mas todo mundo percebia ! A Ângela, a Cam, o Hodgins, o Sweets, a Caroline... Todo mundo ! Eu dei algumas indiretas, mas como você não entendia, eu achei melhor reprimir isso...**

**Ela se levantou da cama.**

**_ Como pude ser tão idiota, Booth ? – ela parecia indignada consigo mesma. – Com minha capacidade intelectual não perceber isso ? Se eu soubesse...**

**_ Hei ! Eu não te confessei isso pra te deixar mal ! **

**_ Eu sei, Booth ! Mas você não imagina o que eu... Como pude ser tão burra ?!**

**_ Temperance, você pode ser qualquer coisa, menos burra !**

**_ Fui burra sim ! Pois eu te amo em segredo há mais um ano... e se eu não fosse tão estúpida, teria percebido que eu podia ter tentado me aproximar...teria...eu não sei...falado alguma coisa !**

**Booth a encarou em choque. Ela tinha dito quem o amava ?**

**_ Peraí ! Você o que ???**

**Ela suspirou. Agora já tinha confessado.**

**_ Eu amo você, Booth ! Jamais pensei que diria isso a alguém mas, aconteceu... **

**Booth sorriu e a puxou de volta para a cama. Deu-lhe um beijo longo, de tirar o fôlego. Quando ele insinuou a mão por dentro do decote do vestido, Temperance o repreendeu.**

**_ Não, Booth ! Você me deve um jantar e uma ida até a piscina...**

**Ele suspirou.**

**_ Ok, ok ! Vamos ! Eu estou com fome, mesmo...**

**Continua...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 17**

**Durante o jantar eles não tiravam os olhos ou as mãos um do outro. Pareciam um verdadeiro casal em lua de mel. Booth estava encantado com essa nova Temperance que ele descobria, toda carinhosa e sorridente. E ela não conseguia acreditar que conseguiria o que queria, um filho de Booth, seu perfeito macho alfa.**

**_ Vamos dançar ? – Booth perguntou olhando-a por sobre a taça de vinho.**

**_ Claro ! **

**Eles foram até a pista de dança e colaram seus corpos. Temperance o acariciou nas costas e ele a apertou com mais força, fazendo-a sentir o quanto ele já estava excitado.**

**_ Booth ! Estamos em público, controle-se ! – ela sussurrou baixinho sorrindo.**

**_ Você é uma renomada cientista, Bones ! Deveria saber que eu não tenho muito controle sobre isso...**

**Ela riu e eles continuaram dançando por um tempo. Depois voltaram à mesa.**

**_ Sobremesa ? _ Booth ofereceu pegando o cardápio de doces que o garçom oferecia.**

**_ E por que não ? Eu aceito um sorvete.**

**_ Gostei da idéia. – ele colocou uma gorjeta na mão do garçom e sussurrou. – Coloque um duplo de chocolate em uma embalagem pra viagem, por favor.**

**Temperance o encarou com estranheza.**

**_ O que está tramando, Booth ?**

**_ Nada demais ! Apenas não vejo a hora de chegar até a piscina...**

**Eles riram.**

************************************************************************

**Apesar da noite quente, eles notaram que ninguém estava perto da piscina naquela noite. O motivo era um show de um mágico famoso que acontecia no salão principal do hotel. Booth se aproximou de uma das cadeiras e começou a tirar a roupa. Temperance apoiou a embalagem do sorvete e fez o mesmo. **

**Booth se sentou na borda da parte mais rasa da piscina, com as pernas dentro da água e estendeu a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Ele abriu a embalagem de sorvete e estendeu uma colherada a ela. Temperance pegou a porção de sorvete com chantily e pensou que nunca tinha comido algo tão gostoso. Ficaram assim trocando colheradas de sorvete até que de repente Booth derrubou um pouco em seu seio. Ela deu um gritinho e riu, pois estava muito gelado. Ele baixou a cabeça e lambeu o sorvete da curva do seio dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Percebeu que ela tinha gostado e repetiu o gesto, derramando um pouco mais de sorvete, agora próximo ao seu pescoço. Ele apanhou o sorvete com a língua e continuou o caminho até a orelha dela. Ela gemeu baixinho e sussurrou.**

**_ Isso não é justo... Eu também quero !**

**Ela pegou o pote das mãos dele e derramou sorvete em seu peito. Percebeu que ele prendeu a respiração e apertou as mãos quando ela seguiu o rastro do sorvete com a língua. Ela sorriu, gostava de vê-lo assim, perdendo o controle. Ela derramou um pouco de sorvete sobre a barriga dele e ele fechou os olhos enquanto ela passeava a língua por seus músculos. Depois de um tempo ele segurou seu rosto e a beijou, sua língua indo de encontro a dela. Booth desceu para dentro da água mas manteve-a na borda da piscina. Ele tirou a parte de cima de seu biquíni e ela protestou.**

**_ Booth ! Estamos em um lugar público !**

**_ Não tem ninguém aqui, se chegar alguém eu escondo você com meu corpo. – ele sussurrou.**

**Ele pegou um pouco de sorvete e colocou sobre um mamilo. Temperance perdeu o fôlego quando os lábios quentes dele se abriram sobre o mamilo gelado pelo sorvete. Ela gemeu indefesa quando ele começou a sugar devagar e a acariciar o outro com a mão. Booth levantou os olhos e sorriu ao vê-la tão entregue. Ele começou a descer os lábios pela pele dela, beijando e passando a língua por todo seu corpo. Ela gemia e estava aponto de perder o controle quando ele parou e a puxou de repente para dentro da água.**

**Ele a segurou pela cintura pressionando-a contra a lateral da piscina, enquanto deslizava a outra mão para dentro da calcinha do biquíni. Temperance suspirou quando ele começou a acariciá-la devagar. Ela subiu as mãos por suas costas largas até chegar aos ombros. Booth não podia esperar mais e percebeu que ela também não. Ele afastou a sunga e a calcinha dela e a penetrou devagar, saboreando o momento e o balanço da água. Ela o enlaçou pela cintura com as pernas e fechou os olhos enquanto Booth os levava ao paraíso. Os movimentos foram se tornando frenéticos e, no auge do clímax, ela mordeu o ombro dele para abafar um grito. Percebeu que Booth a apertava com mais força e depois diminuiu os movimentos devagar. Eles se beijaram com mais calma agora. Ele sentia as pernas bambas, mas manteve-a firme junto ao corpo, não querendo sair de dentro dela ainda.**

**_ E então ? Fantasia satisfeita ? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.**

**Ela apertou mais as pernas em torno dele. **

**_ Maravilhosamente... – ela sussurrou de volta beijando-o no pescoço e acariciando as costas dele com as unhas.**

**Booth se arrepiou e sentiu que começava a ficar excitado novamente, ainda dentro dela.**

**_ Que tal um segundo round ? – ele perguntou mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.**

**Temperance arregalou os olhos.**

**_ Você conseguiria ? Não conheci um homem que conseguisse... Quero dizer, não tão rápido !**

**_ Me teste... – ele desafiou beijando-a na boca.**

**Ele o abraçou pelo pescoço e aprofundou o contato entre seus corpos. Booth passeou a língua por seus lábios, instigando-a a se abrir para ele. Ela abriu os lábios e ele penetrou-os com a língua ao mesmo tempo em que começou a se mover com força dentro dela, penetrando-a e saindo dela para provocá-la, até que ela enterrou as unhas em seus ombros e implorou em seu ouvido para que não parasse. Foi uma experiência ainda mais ardente que os deixou exaustos e sem fôlego.**

**********************************************************************

**Eles entraram no quarto ainda rindo. Quase tinham sido pegos em flagrante quando um grupo de hóspedes se aproximou da piscina. Temperance tinha mergulhado rapidamente e vestido a parte superior do biquíni dentro da água, com Booth servindo de escudo. Aparentemente ninguém percebeu nada, mas ambos subiram pelo elevador vermelhos e sem fôlego de tanto rir.**

**Temperance se jogou na cama.**

**_ Eu nunca vou me esquecer dessa viagem , Booth ! Nunca ! – ela disse muito séria. – Não vou me esquecer da gente... de como foi aqui.**

**_ Hei, você fala como se isso fosse uma despedida ! – Booth se sentou ao lado dela na cama.**

**_ De certa forma é, Booth ! Lá em Washington é diferente ! Nós somos diferentes !**

**_ Não, Bones ! Não tem que ser diferente ! Antes não estávamos envolvidos, agora estamos ! Essa é a única diferença !**

**_ Mas como será quando a gente voltar ?**

**_ Por mim nada precisa mudar... Só vamos chocar algumas pessoas... – ele sorriu – O Sweets, por exemplo !**

**Ela riu.**

**_ É...imagine a reação dele !**

**Continua...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 18**

**Temperance olhava distraída pela janela de sua sala. Sexta-feira, mais uma semana tinha se passado. Fazia um mês que ela e Booth tinham voltado de Las Vegas e ela ainda se sentia deprimida. Deprimida e reprimida, pois apesar de saber que eles não deviam nada a ninguém, ela ainda não tinha tido coragem de assumir seu relacionamento com Booth diante dos colegas. Nem mesmo da Ângela, que a tinha enchido de perguntas assim que foi buscá-la em casa no dia seguinte a sua volta para tomarem um sorvete.**

**Booth não cobrava nada, mas ela podia perceber que ele não gostava dessa situação. Ainda mais depois dela ter continuado a se recusar a usar métodos anticoncepcionais, já que as primeiras tentativas dela engravidar tinham sido em vão. Ele achava que era um sinal de que deviam pensar melhor sobre o assunto e desistir dessa idéia de terem um filho juntos, pelo menos por enquanto. Já ela não queria esperar mais, afinal sabia que a idade ideal para uma mulher ter o primeiro filho era entre 30 e 35 anos.**

**Eles tentavam disfarçar o romance quando estavam na frente do pessoal do Jeffersonian, mas os amigos percebiam uma certa tensão, só que atribuíram isso a algum desentendimento entre eles. Booth bateu na porta, assustando-a.**

**_ Te assustei ? Desculpe...Pronta para ir ? – ele perguntou.**

**_ Estou pronta sim , só estava distraída.**

**Já no carro eles conversavam sobre amenidades. Booth parou o carro em frente ao prédio dela. Ela estranhou a atitude e o encarou.**

**_ Você não vai parar o carro na garagem e subir comigo ? – ela perguntou.**

**_ Hoje não, Bones. Eu preciso buscar o Parker logo cedo amanhã, pois a Rebecca vai viajar a trabalho. Se eu dormir na minha casa você pode dormir até mais tarde amanhã, afinal é sábado.**

**Ela ficou decepcionada mas não retrucou.**

**_ Ok, se você prefere assim...**

**Ele a beijou e ela entrou no prédio. Booth ficou observando-a entrar e suspirou. Sabia que a tinha magoado, mas ela bem merecia uma lição. Não gostava de magoá-la, sentia-se péssimo com isso, mas estava seguindo um dos conselhos da Ângela.**

**A amiga os tinha flagrado se beijando escondido no corredor do "Limbo" do Jeffersonian e tinha ido falar com ele depois. Booth pediu segredo a ela, explicando que Temperance não estava preparada para contar a ninguém e ela não tinha gostado nada disso. Eles tinham conversado bastante, Booth tinha se aberto com ela, dizendo que queria se casar, ter uma família de verdade e ela o tinha aconselhado a, ao invés de paparicar a Temperance e correr atrás dela, ele devia ignorá-la um pouco, quem sabe até arrumar uma paquera e provocar ciúmes, só assim sua amiga ia perceber o que estava perdendo. Como suas táticas ainda não tinham surtido efeito, ele estava decidido a seguir os conselhos da Ângela a risca. A pior parte era ir para seu apartamento vazio, sentindo falta dela. Mas essa noite seria um pouco diferente.**

**************************************************************************

**Temperance jogou a bolsa no sofá e se sentou. Estava intrigada com o comportamento do Booth. Depois de semanas insistindo em ficar junto dela o máximo de tempo possível, ele agora fugia dela durante o dia e a noite ele dava desculpas esfarrapadas para não ir até sua casa. Resolveu comer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu, só pensava em Booth. Resolveu ligar para ele. Daria boa noite e inventaria uma desculpa qualquer para ter telefonado.**

**O telefone tocava e tocava e nada dele atender. Não era possível que ele já tivesse dormido. Pelos seus cálculos ele devia ter chegado em casa há apenas uns dez minutos. Ia desistir quando a secretária eletrônica atendeu. Ouviu a voz de Booth e percebeu que ele tinha trocado a mensagem. Ficou ouvindo. "Aqui é o Booth, você esperava realmente me encontrar em casa numa sexta à noite ? Deixe seu recado após o bip e eu ligo amanhã !"**

**Temperance colocou o fone no gancho, já vermelha de raiva. Ele tinha mentido para ela ! Ele tinha dito que ia dormir cedo e tinha saído ? Ela não conseguia digerir isso, não parecia coisa do Booth. Mas não havia engano algum, era a voz dele na secretária. Ela ligou no celular. **

********************************************************************

**No barzinho, o celular de Booth começou a tocar e ele olhou no visor. Sorriu. **

**_ É ela. – ele disse e tomou um gole da cerveja.**

**_ Não atende ! Desliga e faz de conta que caiu a ligação !**

**Ele desligou e guardou o celular no bolso da jaqueta.**

**_ Ai, Ângela, eu tenho medo de seguir seus conselhos malucos e perdê-la pra sempre !**

**_ Você não vai perdê-la, Booth ! Confia em mim ! – ela tomou um gole da sua cerveja. – E quanto a outra parte do plano ? Posso combinar tudo com a Sara ?**

**_ Eu não sei...estou em dúvida quanto a isso, Ângela ! É arriscado demais ! Não estou a fim de apanhar da Bones !**

**_ Você não vai transar com ela, Booth ! Ela vai ser só uma amiga da sua adolescência passando um tempo na cidade ! Alguns jantares, onde eu apareço com a Brennan no mesmo restaurante, é lógico ! Umas saídas para dançar, etc. – ela o encarou muito séria. - A Bren se sente muito segura com você ! Nós precisamos abalar essa confiança para que ela perceba o quanto ela ama você !**

**_ Eu espero não me arrepender de tudo isso...**

**_ Você a quer ou não, meu amigo ? – ela sorriu maliciosa.**

**_ Mais do que qualquer coisa, Ângela ! Mais do que qualquer coisa...**

********************************************************************

**Temperance desligou. Não acreditava que ele tinha desligado o celular. O que estava acontecendo ? Ela resolveu tomar um banho. Precisava relaxar e tentar dormir um pouco. Mas no dia seguinte ela ia ter uma conversa séria com ele, isso ia.**

**Continua...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita****  
****Autora: Fernanda****  
****Capítulo 19******

**No sábado Temperance acordou cedo, tinha dormido muito mal, passado a maior parte do tempo se virando na cama. Resolveu fazer uma faxina no apartamento, já que tinha ficado sem empregada recentemente. Enquanto passava o aspirador de pó ela pensava em Booth. Precisava descobrir o que tinha feito para magoá-lo, pois era a única explicação lógica para a indiferença dele. Resolveu convidá-lo para almoçar, mas de repente se lembrou do Parker. Teria que pensar em algum lugar bom para distrair uma criança para que pudessem conversar. Decidiu ligar para ele. Booth atendeu no segundo toque.******

**_ Oi, sou eu. – ela começou. – Você e o Parker gostariam de almoçar comigo hoje ? Poderíamos ir ao Shopping...******

**Booth sorriu. E não é que o plano da Ângela estava dando resultado ? A Bones correndo atrás dele era muito bom pra variar.******

**_ Claro que sim ! Seria ótimo, Bones ! O Parker quer mesmo ir andar de patins. Você pode andar com a gente !******

**_ Essa não é uma boa idéia, Booth !******

**_ Por que não ?******

**_ Eu não sei andar de patins... – ela confessou baixinho. – Nunca aprendi.******

**_ Não acredito nisso ! Meu Deus ! Onde você passou sua infância ? Em uma bolha ?******

**_ Não, Booth, foi em um orfanato mesmo.******

**Ele mordeu sua língua. Não devia ter dito aquilo, mas às vezes ele esquecia da perda dos pais dela.******

**_ Sinto muito, Bones ! Não devia ter dito isso ! Me desculpe !******

**_ Porque está se desculpando, Booth ? É apenas um fato da minha vida, e a culpa desse fato ter acontecido não foi sua...******

**Ele sorriu, realmente ela era completamente fora da realidade. Combinaram de se encontrar no Shopping e desligaram. Temperance terminou a faxina e foi tomar um banho.******

****************************************************************

**Booth ligou para Ângela. Parker estava distraído com a TV, mas mesmo assim ele foi falar do quarto.******

**_ Ok, Ângela, hora do plano B ! Ela vai se encontrar comigo e com o Parker no shopping.******

**_ Certo, hora da Sara entrar em ação. É um bom lugar para vocês se reencontrarem. Só vou precisar dar uma descrição completa dela, inclusive das roupas, para que você a encontre. – ela riu. – Meu Deus, se a Brennan souber disso ela vai me matar ! ******

**_ Não gosto de fazer isso com ela, Ângela ! Não gosto de magoá-la...******

**_ Hei ! Não vai desistir agora ! Seja forte ! Afinal você é um homem ou um rato ? Quer ficar esperando que ela decida quando vocês vão se casar ? Pode demorar só a sua vida inteira !******

**_ É, eu sei ! Você está certa ! E não se preocupe, não estará quebrando mais corações do que o da Brennan, pois não tem a menor chance da Sara se apaixonar por você, ouviu ?******

**_ Hei, eu achava que não era de se jogar fora... – ele brincou.******

**_ E não é, meu querido ! Acontece que a Sara é lésbica ! Desde que nasceu !******

**Booth riu. Ele a informou sobre a roupa que estaria usando e desligou. Esperava realmente que a Temperance ficasse com ciúmes. Precisava que esse plano desse certo, pois estava difícil resistir a ela. Vinha fugindo de sua cama nos últimos dias, e estava ficando sem desculpas. Afinal não queria ser pai solteiro novamente. Primeiro ela teria que aceitar se casar com ele. E para isso ele teria que descobrir a hora certa de fazer o pedido.******

**Apesar de saber que era muito importante para ela, Booth se sentia um pouco inseguro, pois não sabia lidar com ela. Suas namoradas anteriores faziam questão de se mostrar possessivas e ciumentas e ela se mostrava educada e indiferente.******

******************************************************************

**Parker se deliciava com as batatas fritas depois de ter comido o hambúrguer. ******

**_ Pai, posso ir até a pista ver os tombos enquanto vocês terminam de comer ? – ele pediu colocando mais catchup nas batatas.******

**_ Vai lá, campeão ! Mas não se distancie muito, ok ?******

**_ Pode deixar ! – ele pegou o pacote e saiu correndo.******

**Booth a observou mexer na salada.******

**_ Sem fome ? – ele perguntou tomando um gole de sua cerveja.******

**Temperance largou o garfo e o encarou.******

**_ Por que você mentiu ontem à noite sobre ir para casa dormir cedo, Booth ? – ela perguntou sem demonstrar irritação.******

**_ Puxa ! Você está cada vez mais direta, Bones ! ******

**_ E você parece que está evitando me responder...******

**_ Calma lá ! Eu não menti ! Apenas mudei de idéia por causa de um fato... – ele respondeu evasivo só para provocá-la.******

**_ Pode me contar qual foi o fato, ou é segredo ?******

**_ Claro que posso ! Eu saí com uma velha amiga para tomar um drink, só isso !******

**Temperance o olhou desconfiada. ******

**_ Velha amiga ?******

**_ Sim, dos tempos de faculdade, Bones ! Eu cheguei em casa e ela estava na portaria me esperando. Ela está na cidade a passeio e ficou com saudades, foi isso.******

**_ Sei... E ela foi sua namorada ?******

**Booth sorriu. Direta como sempre.******

**_ Sim, ela foi minha namorada, por que ? Isso te incomoda ?******

**_ Claro que não ! Posso entender perfeitamente... Afinal isso não quer dizer que ela o quer de volta, certo ?******

**Ele desviou o olhar e deu um sorriso de canto. Temperance arregalou os olhos, mas depois disfarçou o choque.******

**_ Então, ela o quer de volta ? – ela perguntou só para ter certeza, pois pela expressão dele ela já tinha percebido.******

**_ Sim, ela deu a entender isso sim...******

**_ Bom, e você disse a ela que era comprometido, certo ? – ela perguntou insegura, pois ela mesma fazia questão de frisar que ninguém era de ninguém.******

**Booth a encarou e ficou sério. Tinha chegado a hora. Essa conversa o estava matando por dentro e agora era a hora da cartada principal.******

**_ Comprometido, como, Bones ? Eu certamente não sou noivo, já que você não quer se casar... Namorado, quem sabe, apesar de você dizer que tudo é passageiro e não entende a necessidade de rótulos ou exclusividade da monogamia... Não vejo por que não posso sair com ela enquanto ela estiver na cidade...******

**Temperance engoliu em seco e Booth pensou ter notado lágrimas em seus olhos, mas foi só por uma fração de segundos, já que ela piscou rapidamente e adquiriu a postura fria de antes.******

**_ Eu não tenho saído com mais ninguém desde que estamos juntos, Booth ! Pensei que soubesse disso...******

**_ Eu imaginei que sim, mas você já teve dois namorados ao mesmo tempo, certo ?******

**_ Sim, mas não fiz isso com você !******

**Ele ia retrucar quando notou a amiga da Ângela se aproximando, do tipo baixinha, não devia ter mais do que 1,65 m., muito bonita, loira natural, cabelos muito longos e brilhantes, com mini saia preta, blusa azul e botas de cano curto, só podia ser ela.******

**Continua...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita****  
****Autora: Fernanda****  
****Capítulo 20******

**Sara se aproximou da mesa pensando:"A Ângela não exagerou, eles formam mesmo um lindo casal. Vai ser bom ajudá-los a ficar juntos..." Ela se dirigiu a ele.******

**_ Olá ! Não pensei que fosse encontrá-lo aqui, Seeley !******

**_ Sara ! Que bom te ver de novo !******

**Temperance ficou observando enquanto Booth a beijava no rosto e a convidava para se sentar com eles. Ele se virou novamente para Temperance.******

**_ Sara, quero que conheça a Dra. Temperance Brennan, a Antropóloga Forense que é minha parceira. – ele se virou para ela todo sorridente – Bones, essa é a Sara, a amiga de quem eu lhe falei.******

**Elas trocaram apertos de mão. Nisso Parker voltou à mesa.******

**_ Pai, por que vocês estão demorando tanto ?******

**_ Desculpe, filho. Vem cá, venha conhecer uma amiga do papai. Sara, esse é meu filho Parker.******

**_ Olá, você é um rapazinho muito simpático !******

**_ Você é a namorada do meu pai ? – ele perguntou direto.******

**_ Parker ! Onde você está aprendendo a ser tão direto ? Com a Bones ? – Booth repreendeu o filho.******

**_ Hei ! O que eu tenho com isso ? Não coloque a culpa em mim... – Temperance revidou.******

**_ Deixa, Seeley ! Adoro pessoas sinceras e honestas. – ela encarou o menino nos olhos. – Isso vai depender do seu pai, garotão. O que você acha ? Eu tenho chance ? – ela piscou para o menino.******

**Ele sorriu.******

**_ Gostei dela, pai ! Não é fresca e cheia de pompa como suas outras namoradas ! ******

**Temperance ficou séria observando a cena. Era culpa sua que isso estivesse acontecendo, afinal foi ela quem não quis que ele contasse a ninguém sobre o relacionamento deles, inclusive o Parker. Fez-se um silêncio desconfortável.******

**_ Podemos andar de patins agora, pai ? – Parker torcia as mãos impaciente.******

**Sara se levantou.******

**_ Continuem seu programa ! Eu já estava de saída, não quero atrapalhar vocês !******

**_ Por que você não vem patinar com a gente ? Vai ser divertido ! – ele convidou com seu sorriso charmoso. – Eu me lembro que você patinava muito bem no colégio...******

**Essa foi a gota d'água para Temperance. Não podia vê-lo sorrindo daquele jeito para outra mulher e manter sua sanidade mental. Ela se levantou e pegou sua bolsa.******

**_ Booth, eu vou indo, afinal só eu não sei patinar aqui. Vou para casa escrever um pouco. – ela virou-se para Sara. – Prazer em conhecê-la. Tchau, Parker !******

**_ Bones, espera ! Por que você decidiu ir ?******

**_ É melhor assim, vocês ficarão mais a vontade. Outra hora você me ensina a patinar...******

**Ela foi embora antes que ele pudesse impedi-la. Sara olhou para ele.******

**_ Acha que exageramos ? – ela perguntou insegura.******

**_ Acho que não. Não se preocupe.******

**Parker olhava confuso para os dois.******

**_ Afinal, nós vamos patinar ou não ?******

**Booth sorriu e pegou a mão dos dois.******

**_ Claro que sim !******

*******************************************************

**Temperance jogou a bolsa com força no sofá. Nem ao menos entendia porque estava tão zangada. Experimentava um sentimento novo e incômodo, mas se recusava a rotulá-lo. Estava com vontade de bater em alguém, de preferência no Booth e naquela moça loira, amiga dele.******

**Tudo fora tão maravilhoso em Vegas, por que não podia continuar assim ? Ela pensou um pouco e descobriu a resposta provável. Lá eles não escondiam seus sentimentos de ninguém, eram livres, ninguém os conhecia. Já ali em Washington, era diferente. Temperance tinha certeza de que o chefe do Booth ia surtar se soubesse do relacionamento deles. Sem contar as outras pessoas do FBI e do Instituto. Ela tinha certeza de que começariam a duvidar da eficiência e imparcialidade dos dois nos casos. E isso ela não queria. Mas corria o risco de perder Booth. Ele fora bem claro quanto a continuar namorando e ser apenas pai de um filho dela. Ele não concordava com isso. Para ele o relacionamento perfeito incluía marido, esposa e filhos, morando na mesma casa. ******

**Temperance suspirou. Aí estava seu dilema. Depois do que aconteceu em Vegas ela não conseguia pensar em outro para ser o pai de seu filho. Teria que convencer Booth de qualquer maneira. E de preferência antes daquela loira fisgá-lo. Teria que agir rápido, pois ela podia ser do tipo casadoira, e Booth andava carente o bastante para se deixar envolver. Ela foi para o quarto trocar de roupa. Tinha mudado de idéia sobre escrever. Ia ligar para Ângela, quem sabe uma conversa com a amiga clareasse suas idéias.******

*******************************************************

**Booth fechou a porta de seu apartamento. Tinha acabado de deixar Sara em sua casa e Parker na casa da mãe da Rebecca, para que ele passasse o resto do fim de semana com a avó. A tarde tinha sido bem divertida, apesar de sua preocupação com Temperance. Ela não parecia muito aborrecida quando foi embora do shopping e Booth sentia-se desconfortável com isso. Talvez devesse desistir. Talvez ela não o amasse realmente, afinal não parecia sentir ciúmes dele. Mas o futuro parecia negro sem ela. Não conseguia sequer se imaginar sem ela. Às vezes tinha vontade de ceder, dar a ela o filho que ela tanto quer, e quem sabe depois convencê-la a se casar com ele. ******

**Ele tinha acabado de tirar a roupa para tomar um banho quando a campainha tocou. Praguejando, vestiu um roupão e correu até a porta. Temperance entrou rapidamente. Quase tinha perdido a coragem de ir até lá, com medo de que ele estivesse com a moça. Ao vê-lo de roupão quase perdeu a cor. Ela estaria no quarto dele ? Ela quis sumir.******

**_ Desculpe ! Eu volto outra hora... Não quero atrapalhar ! – ela ameaçou ir embora.******

**Ele a segurou pelo pulso fazendo-a entrar de novo no apartamento.******

**_ Não está atrapalhando nada, Bones ! Eu só não estava te esperando... Eu ia entrar no chuveiro.******

**_ Você está sozinho ? – ela perguntou.******

**Booth a olhou com estranheza.******

**_ Claro que eu estou sozinho ! Com quem eu estaria, Bones ?******

**_ Eu pensei... Pensei que o Parker estivesse com você ! – ela disfarçou.******

**_ Eu o deixei na casa da mãe da Rebecca... Como eu te disse que faria. – ele explicou.******

**Ela suspirou aliviada e desviou o olhar do dele. Booth pegou seu queixo e a obrigou a olhá-lo.******

**_ Você achou que eu estivesse com a Sara, não é ?******

**Ela mordeu o lábio. Não gostava de admitir, mas ele estava certo, ela realmente esperava encontrá-lo com ela.******

**_ Sim... Eu achei que você estivesse com ela. Não teria nada demais, claro ! Afinal você pode sair com quem quiser... – ela tagarelava nervosa.******

**_ Bones ! – Booth começou mas ela interrompeu.******

**_ Eu não devia ter vindo, poderia ter atrapalhado...eu...******

**_ Bones ! – ele falou mais alto e ela o encarou se calando. – Eu não faria isso com você ! Não saio com duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo ! Você me conhece melhor do que isso.******

**Temperance o encarou. Booth percebeu a dor em seus olhos.******

**_ Jura ? – ela perguntou baixinho.******

**Ele sorriu.******

**_ Sua boba ! Não quero estar com mais ninguém ! Só com você ! ******

**_ Pois ultimamente não parecia ! – ela acusou. – Ficou fugindo de mim... Saiu com outra quando me disse que ia para casa dormir cedo ! E depois que essa sua velha amiga apareceu no shopping você só faltou se derreter aos pés dela !******

**Ele sorriu, feliz como nunca. Ângela tinha razão, ela estava furiosa, só não admitia como as outras mulheres.******

**_ Nunca pensei que te veria com ciúmes...Ciumenta !******

**Ele a abraçou quando ela o encarou indignada.******

**_ Não fiquei com ciúmes ! Só quis esclarecer as coisas !******

**Ele a abraçou e começou a beijar seu pescoço.******

**_ Ficou sim... Ficou furiosa ! – ele provocou e a mordeu de leve.******

**_ Para, Booth ! Me solta !******

**Ele a calou com um beijo longo e possessivo. Temperance o enlaçou pelo pescoço e saboreou o beijo, esquecendo o propósito inicial que a tinha feito ir até lá. Quando se lembrou que deveria estar zangada com ele, ela tentou se soltar. Ela o empurrou pelos ombros, mas só o que conseguiu foi abrir o roupão. Ela engoliu em seco ao descobrir que ele estava nu. Booth sorriu malicioso e a puxou com ele para o banheiro.******

**Continua...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**  
**Autora: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo 21**  
****

**Booth abriu as torneiras fazendo com que a banheira se enchesse de água quente. Temperance esperava sentada na borda. Quando a água atingiu certa altura ele fechou as torneiras e a puxou para que ficasse em pé. Ele começou a despi-la devagar, beijando cada centímetro da pele que descobria. Ela fechou os olhos, suspirando de prazer. Eles entraram juntos na banheira e ela sentou-se em seu colo com as costas apoiadas em seu peito. Booth a abraçou pela cintura e ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. ******

**_ Eu não ia vir procurá-lo. Ângela sugeriu que eu viesse. – ela confessou baixinho. – Eu contei tudo a ela, sobre nós.******

**Booth mordiscou sua nuca antes de responder. Será que a Ângela tinha dito alguma coisa sobre o plano ? ******

**_ Eu pensei em te ligar, mas depois achei que não ia saber o que dizer.******

**_ Não tínhamos problemas para conversar antes, Booth.******

**_ Eu sei. Mas isso foi antes de eu saber que você só quer me usar... – ele provocou. – Só quer o meu corpo.******

**Temperance virou-se para olhá-lo.******

**_ Não é verdade e sabe disso !******

**Ele a encarou muito sério. Os olhos castanhos parecendo querer ler sua alma.******

**_ Tem certeza, Temperance ? Se você não quer só meu... material genético... Por que você não conta sobre nosso relacionamento para sua família ? Por que não assume nosso namoro perante os squints no Jeffersonian ? Do que tem medo ?******

**Ela não desviou o olhar.******

**_ Não sei, Booth ! Realmente não sei... Por favor, tenha paciência comigo... Eu preciso de um tempo para processar o fato de que, se eu brigar com meu namorado, estarei perdendo meu melhor amigo ! Você foi a única pessoa que conseguiu acabar com minha sensação de solidão ! No fundo é isso que eu acho que temo perder... Você !******

**Ele a encarou consternado. Nunca tinha pensado por esse lado. O que ela mais temia era ser abandonada, como tinha sido a sua vida toda. Primeiro por seus pais, depois por seu irmão, depois por vários pais adotivos provisórios.******

**_ Não vai me perder ! Eu amo você, Dra. Temperance Brennan ! Se quatro anos de convivência e discussões não me afastaram, não vai ser agora que estamos onde eu sempre sonhei que você vai me espantar !******

**Ela sorriu.******

**_ Tem certeza ? Mesmo com minha dificuldade em me relacionar socialmente ? Eu sei que sou...difícil !******

**Booth riu e a acariciou no rosto.******

**_ Certo, vamos definir como difícil... Mas eu sou um agente especial do FBI, adoro um desafio...******

**Ele encheu as mãos de água quente e despejou sobre os seios dela. Depois passeou os dedos devagar por eles, sentindo os mamilos ficarem rígidos. Temperance suspirou e mudou de posição para ficar ajoelhada de frente para ele. Ela pegou o sabonete. Booth recostou-se, apoiando a cabeça na borda da banheira. Com movimentos vagarosos, ela começou a ensaboar o peito largo dele, excitando-lhe o mamilo com as unhas. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos com um suspiro de prazer.******

**Ela o banhou devagar, e ele se submeteu, até que apanhou o sabonete e as situações se inverteram. Logo, cada centímetro dela tinha sido ensaboado pelas mãos dele. Booth saiu da banheira, tirando-a de lá em seguida. Ele a enrolou em uma toalha, que usou para puxá-la de encontro a si. Ela sentiu o quanto ele estava excitado.******

**Ele a levou no colo até sua cama. Deitou-a sobre os lençóis e se posicionou sobre ela. Booth a beijou na boca e ela entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dele e correspondeu sem reservas. Ele respirava ofegante quando interrompeu o beijo e deslizou os lábios até os seios dela. Temperance suspirou e estremeceu quando sentiu-o roçar os dentes em um mamilo. Excitada, ela pressionou as unhas nas costas largas querendo apressá-lo. Sentira muito sua falta. ******

**Booth estendeu a mão para pegar um preservativo na mesa de cabeceira e ela o encarou. Ele viu a sombra de tristeza passando pelos lindos olhos azuis. Ela precisava que confiasse nela. E ele lhe devia isso. Tudo se resolveria com o tempo, Ele mudou de idéia e fechou a gaveta novamente. Ela lhe deu um leve sorriso.******

**_ Não me faça esperar mais... – ela implorou baixinho.******

**A resposta dele foi uma penetração lenta e profunda. Ele começou a se mover devagar, e ela o puxava impaciente.******

**_ Mais rápido... – ela pediu em seu ouvido.******

**_ Isso quer dizer que sentiu minha falta ? – ele perguntou baixinho.******

**Ela suspirou de prazer.******

**_ Muita ! Por favor...******

**Depois disso ele a amou com ardor, e quando ela arqueou o corpo e estremeceu em espasmos, mal conseguiu pronunciar o nome dele. Ele a seguiu no clímax e depois a abraçou com força, soltando parte de seu peso sobre ela. Ambos ficaram assim por um bom tempo, não querendo se separar.******

*************************************************************************

**Booth acordou primeiro e ficou observando-a dormir. Pensou no que tinha feito ao desistir do preservativo. Agora ela teria que ser sua de qualquer maneira, não ia ser pai solteiro novamente. Nem que para isso ele tivesse que armar um casamento surpresa com a ajuda da Ângela. Ele sorriu diante desse pensamento. Se fizesse isso, será que ela teria coragem de fugir, deixando-o plantado no altar ? Ele teria que pagar para ver.******

**Continua...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**  
**Autora: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo 22**  
****

_**Quatro meses depois...**_****

**_ Você só pode estar brincando, Bones ! Não dá pra adiar mais !******

**Ele andava de um lado ao outro na sala do apartamento dela. Temperance estava sentada calmamente no sofá e o encarava com uma xícara de chá nas mãos.******

**_ Booth, eu vou contar, mas...******

**_ Quando, Bones ? – ele interrompeu nervoso. - Você já está no terceiro mês de gravidez ! No mês que vem sua barriga já vai estar aparecendo ! O que você vai dizer a eles ? Que engordou um pouco por causa da comida tailandesa ?******

**_ Não seja sarcástico ! – ela protestou. ******

**_ Você mentiu a eles até sobre seus enjôos ! Disse que era uma intoxicação alimentar ! Eu agüentei piadinhas da Ângela sobre eu ser responsável por isso e tive que ficar calado !******

**_ Deu certo. Todos acreditaram, ela só estava provocando você, Booth. ******

**Ele suspirou. Já não agüentava mais essa situação. Ele se aproximou do sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela.******

**_ Bones, pense ! Você precisa avisar seu pai, precisa avisar a Ângela ! Ela é sua melhor amiga e vai te matar quando souber que escondeu isso dela. Fora a Cam, pois você vai se afastar quando o bebê nascer e ela ainda nem faz idéia disso !******

**Temperance arregalou os olhos.******

**_ Me afastar ? Me afastar por que, Booth ?******

**Ele a encarou incrédulo.******

**_ Bones ! Você não pretende levar um recém-nascido para o Laboratório com você, pretende ?******

**_ Eu não tinha pensado nisso...******

**_ Pois eu achei que, quando decidiu engravidar, já tivesse pensado em tudo !******

**Ela baixou os olhos.******

**_ Você tem razão, Booth ! Não sei nada sobre ser mãe... Agora eu vejo isso ! O que eu vou fazer ?******

**Ele sorriu e levantou seu rosto com a mão.******

**_ É um pouco tarde para pensar em desistir, ele já está aí dentro, Bones ! E não se preocupe, eu vou ajudar, se lembra ?******

**_ Você está certo. Eu vou contar.******

**_ Quando ?******

**_ No seu aniversário, que tal ? – ela sugeriu. – Posso oferecer um jantar aqui mesmo e contar a todos eles de uma vez.******

**_ Ok. Combinado. Agora eu preciso ir. – ele disse já vestindo o colete a prova de balas.******

**_ Eu quero ir com você, Booth !******

**_ Nem pensar, eu já disse ! Você não vai arriscar a vida do meu filho, Bones ! Esqueça !******

**_ Mas eu...******

**_ Não ! Você não vai ! É apenas uma busca de drogas de rotina e eu vou cobrir a ausência de um agente. Não vai ter nenhum osso lá.******

**Ela se conformou em ficar. Ele a beijou e saiu. Temperance olhou no relógio na parede, eram quase nove horas da noite, ela resolveu tomar um banho e começar uma lista de preparativos para a festa de Booth, afinal ela só teria uma semana para organizar tudo.******

*******************************************************************

**Ângela adorou a idéia do jantar.******

**_ Que legal, Brennan ! Eu vou sim, é claro ! Vou comprar um presente bem legal para o Booth.******

**_ Vai ser no meu apartamento, porque o dele está em reforma devido a um vazamento no apartamento de cima. Eu pensei em chamar só o pessoal mais próximo, meu pai, meu irmão, vocês aqui do Jeffersonian e o Sweets.******

**_ Seu pai e seu irmão ? – Ângela estranhou.******

**_ É claro... o Booth gosta deles e eles gostam do Booth. – Temperance disfarçou.******

**_ Se você diz... – Ângela voltou a sua sala.******

**Temperance suspirou aliviada pela amiga não tê-la enchido de perguntas. ******

***************************************************************

**Na hora do almoço ela e contou a Booth que já tinha convidado todos. Ele quase engasgou ao ouvir o nome do Sweets.******

**_ Sweets ? Essa não, Bones ! Você não pode estar falando sério !******

**_ Mas, Booth ! Ele trabalha com a gente ! Nos encontramos com ele toda semana e ele está escrevendo um livro sobre nós !******

**_ E vai tirar o maior sarro da minha cara quando souber !******

**_ Ele ia saber de qualquer maneira... – ela o lembrou com um sorriso malicioso.******

**Booth estendeu a mão e pegou a dela por cima da mesa.******

**_ Mas podia ser mais tarde, depois de todo mundo, mas você vai me pagar por isso, ouviu !******

**Booth ouviu um pigarrear atrás dele e largou a mão dela com rapidez.******

**_ Se vão continuar escondendo de todo mundo, deviam pelo menos almoçar em outro lugar, sabiam ? – Ângela se sentou ao lado de Brennan e sorriu para Booth.******

**_ Jesus, Ângela ! Pensei que fosse o Sweets !******

**Ela pegou uma batatinha do prato de Temperance.******

**_ E aí ? Quando vocês vão contar sobre vocês ? Já não agüento mais manter segredo !******

**_ Nós vamos contar no jantar de aniversário do Booth, Ângela.******

**_ Que bom ! Ai... só quero ver a cara do Sweets !******

**_ Pois é, acabei de saber que ele vai... – Booth disse com um sorriso amarelo.******

**Ela riram da cara dele.******

**Continua...******


	23. Chapter 23

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 23**

**Todos estavam se divertindo com as piadas do Sweets, o grupo estava animado e o jantar estava delicioso. Temperance não economizou na hora dos preparativos. Ela chamou pessoalmente um maravilhoso Chef da Culinária Italiana para que ele preparasse em sua própria casa os pratos preferidos de Booth. Ângela se aproximou dela na cozinha.**

**_ Querida, se eu engordar a culpa vai ser sua ! Está tudo tão bom !**

**_ Você não vai engordar por causa de uma noite, Ângela !**

**_ Tomara ! – ela se serviu de mais um rondelle. – E aí, quando você vai falar ?**

**Temperance deu uma olhada em volta e seu olhar cruzou com o de Booth. Ele sorriu e levantou a taça de vinho em um brinde. Ela voltou a olhar para a amiga.**

**_ Na hora da sobremesa eu vou contar tudo.**

**A amiga sorriu.**

**_ Ainda bem que eu estou sentada de frente para o Sweets ! Não posso perder a reação dele por nada !**

**Temperance balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Realmente ela se perguntava se ele tinha sequer uma suspeita. Ela achava que não. Afinal não acreditava em Psicologia.**

**Na hora da sobremesa, um maravilhoso pudim de leite, feito pela própria Temperance, ela ficou em pé.**

**_ Gostaria de ter a atenção de todos os meus amigos aqui presentes e do Sweets, é claro !**

**_ Dra. Brennan, não me considera seu amigo ?**

**_ Eu estava brincando, Sweets ! Aprendi com o Booth. – ela explicou sorrindo.**

**Todos riram bastante e ela continuou.**

**_­ Primeiramente eu gostaria de parabenizar o Booth pelo seu aniversário ! Parabéns, Booth ! Espero que possamos comemorar muitos outros aniversários como esse.**

**_ Obrigado, Bones !**

**_ Em segundo lugar eu tenho uma notícia para dar a vocês, ou melhor duas notícias. Todos vocês me conhecem há bastante tempo e sabem da posição que eu sempre tive sobre casamento e filhos. E sabem também que, depois do Andy, isso mudou um pouco, eu pude rever minhas prioridades. – ela deu uma pausa e observou a reação deles. – Bom, a verdade é que eu mudei de idéia...e eu estou grávida, eu estou esperando um filho.**

**Ângela abriu um enorme sorriso, afinal isso confirmava as suspeitas dela, Cam quase derrubou a taça que segurava, Hodgins engasgou com o pudim e Sweets perdeu a fala. Ele simplesmente a olhava com os olhos arregalados. Cam foi a primeira a falar.**

**_ OK, passado o primeiro choque, quero lhe dar os parabéns ! Posso perguntar quem é o felizardo, ou isso é uma produção independente ?**

**Sweets se recuperou e ergueu a taça em um brinde.**

**_ Meus parabéns, Dra. Brennan ! Confesso que conseguiu me surpreender. Um brinde ao bebê !**

**Temperance sorriu.**

**_ É aí que entra a segunda notícia... – ela se aproximou de Booth e o levantou pela gola da camisa, dando-lhe um beijo de língua na frente de todos. - O bebê é do Booth. – ela disse quando se separaram.**

**Foi a vez do Sweets engasgar com o vinho. Ele ficou vermelho e começou a tossir. Ângela correu em seu socorro e bateu em suas costas. Booth apenas observava a reação deles. Ele a abraçou pela cintura.**

**_ Respondendo a sua pergunta, Cam. Não, isso não é uma produção independente e eu não sou um mero doador de material genético. Nós estamos juntos. Estamos namorando desde Las Vegas. A Bones apenas não sabia como contar a vocês.**

**_ Deus meu ! É muita coisa para absorver ! Eu estava certo ! Vocês estavam sim, negando a forte atração que há entre vocês ! – Sweets disse depois de se recuperar.**

**Booth fechou a cara.**

**_ Tá Sweets, não precisa se gabar ! Todo mundo sabe que você já previa isso, ok ?**

**Ele sorriu.**

**_ É, agente Booth, eu estava certo, e se você tivesse seguido meus conselhos, poderiam estar juntos há mais tempo.**

**Todos se levantaram para abraçar Temperance. Ângela não cabia em si de felicidade.**

**_ Se eu não for madrinha dessa criança eu juro que mato vocês ! – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**Booth sorriu e abraçou-se as duas.**

**_ Por mim, tudo bem ! Não consigo pensar em outra pessoa, Ângela !**

**_ Nem eu, pode ficar sossegada. Você é minha melhor amiga !**

**Todos fizeram um brinde e a festa continuou. Ninguém se atreveu a perguntar se eles pretendiam se casar. Esse assunto ficaria para depois.**

**Continua...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 24**

**Booth e Temperance discutiam pela milésima vez sobre as saídas dela a campo.**

**_ Você não devia mais estar fazendo isso, Bones ! **

**_ Booth, você prometeu que quando não houvesse perigo me levaria com você ! Não é justo ! Eu não quero ficar presa no Laboratório por causa de uma barriga ! **

**Ele lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.**

**_ Não é uma barriga ! Nossa bebê está aí dentro, Bones ! É uma vida e você não vai arriscá-la ! Não a vida da minha menininha ! – ele fez um carinho na barriga já bem saliente.**

**Ela baixou os olhos.**

**_ Desculpe, Booth . Você sabe que eu não quis dizer nesse sentido... Ela é muito importante pra mim também. Mas você disse que esse homem coleciona o crânio das pessoas que ele mata, eu posso ser útil ! Deve haver muitos ossos na casa dele.**

**Booth suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ultimamente vinha sendo cada vez mais difícil dizer não a ela. Ele acabou concordando.**

**_ Eu sei. Escute, você pode vir comigo, mas eu saio do carro antes e verifico o local, certo ? Você só me segue na hora que eu mandar !**

**_ Mandar ? – ela cruzou os braços.**

**_ É sim. E não me olhe com essa cara, Bones ! Não é machismo ! Eu estou no comando dessa operação, ela vale uma promoção muito importante pra mim. Se meu chefe souber que eu levei você comigo ele arranca meu pescoço ! Ele ainda não digeriu o fato de que vamos ter um filho juntos.**

**Ela suspirou.**

**_ Ok ! Eu só saio do carro depois das suas ordens !**

**_ Prometa !**

**_ Tá, eu prometo !**

**************************************************************************

**Temperance observava Booth dando ordens aos agentes. Ele era excelente em situações de comando, sabia se fazer obedecer sem ser autoritário demais. Por isso todos os outros pareciam admirá-lo.**

**Eles invadiram a casa por todos os lados. Nenhum sinal do homem, mas o sexto sentido de Booth dizia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Ele saiu novamente da casa, resolvido a dar uma busca na vizinhança. Eles tinham informações concretas de que ele estava trabalhando em sua garagem minutos antes, não poderia ter ido embora tão rápido assim.**

**Antes que Booth se afastasse muito a sala da casa explodiu pelos ares lançando-o a uma distância de uns dez metros, na direção dos carros. Temperance deu um grito. Booth tentou se levantar mas não conseguiu, um estilhaço do vidro da janela entrara fundo em sua perna e o sangue escorria pela calça. Ele se sentou no chão e respirou fundo por causa da dor, foi quando ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu, vindo correndo em sua direção. **

**_ Bones, volta já para o carro e sai daqui ! Pode haver mais explosivos, droga !**

**Ela ignorou a ordem e se abaixou ao lado dele.**

**_ Preciso estancar a hemorragia, Booth ! – ela já rasgava o tecido da calça para observar o ferimento.**

**Enquanto isso um dos agentes veio ao encontro deles.**

**_ Agente Booth ! Perdemos dois homens, senhor ! E temos três feridos, contando com o senhor.**

**_ Droga ! – Booth praguejou e gritou de repente, quando Temperance arrancou o pedaço de vidro da perna dele. – AAAiii ! Isso doeu, Bones !**

**_ Desculpe, só havia um modo de fazer, rápido. **

**Ela pegou um pedaço do tecido da calça e fez um torniquete bem apertado em cima do corte. Booth ofegou com a dor. Ele encarou o outro agente.**

**_ Recuem rápido, tire os feridos de lá ! Alguém chamou ambulâncias ?**

**A pergunta dele foi respondida pelo barulho de sirenes. A ajuda já estava a caminho. Temperance estava distraída terminando o nó no curativo de Booth quando foi levantada e agarrada com força pelas costas. Uma arma foi apontada para sua cabeça enquanto Booth assistia a tudo horrorizado.**

**_ Caladinha, moça ! E você não tente nada, senhor agente do FBI ! Se se mexer eu estouro os miolos dela !**

**Booth analisou se conseguiria pegar sua arma e atirar e chegou a conclusão que seria arriscado demais, afinal ele estava sentado no chão. Ele pensou que só podia ser um pesadelo. Faltando menos de um mês para o nascimento de sua filha e acontecia uma coisa dessas. Ele não queria que Temperance viesse, devia ter seguido seus instintos.**

**_ Calma, cara ! Você está cercado de agentes armados, não tem como escapar ! É melhor baixar essa arma ! – Booth fez sinal para que os outros agentes recuassem. – Se afastem ou ele vai matá-la.**

**_ Você vem comigo, Dona ! Entra no carro. Se algum de seus amiguinhos pensar em me seguir ela morre !**

**Ele empurrou Temperance para dentro do carro de Booth. Ele sentou-se ao volante enquanto Booth se levantava com dificuldade. Ele levantou ambas as mãos sem se aproximar do carro.**

**_ Vamos negociar, cara ! Me leva no lugar dela ! Eu estou ferido, não poderia com você !**

**O homem riu com desdém. **

**_ Nem pensar, agente ! Prefiro levar uma moça bonita, você não faz o meu tipo.**

**Ele arrancou com o carro e Booth quase entrou em pânico. Ele virou-se rapidamente para o agente Carter.**

**_ Me dá seu rifle, depressa !**

**Ele jogou o rifle para Booth que correu até a esquina, ignorando a dor na perna e fez mira na cabeça do homem, rezando para que Bones conseguisse pegar o volante do carro. Ele corria o risco de fazer o carro capotar, mas não podia deixar que se afastassem muito, ou ela estaria morta. Ele se lembrou de seus tempos como Atirador de elite e puxou o gatilho.**

**Continua... **


	25. Chapter 25

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 25**

**O tiro passou a milímetros da cabeça dele e estilhaçou o vidro do carro. Booth praguejou, não podia ter errado esse tiro. Temperance se assustou e olhou para trás, a tempo de ver Booth tentando correr mesmo com a perna muito machucada. O agente Carter o segurou pelo braço.**

**_ Agente Booth, o senhor não pode correr assim ! Precisa ser atendido pelos médicos ! **

**_ Você não entende ! Eu preciso seguir aquele carro ! **

**O agente Carter notou lágrimas nos olhos do amigo, mas não retrucou. Ele apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e respirou fundo tentando pensar em um plano, apesar da dor terrível na perna. Booth pegou o celular e deu as coordenadas para onde o homem tinha seguido para a polícia local e voltou para a frente da casa. O médico o abordou mas Booth o ignorou. Não deixou que o examinassem e se aproximou de Carter.**

**_ Preciso do seu carro !**

**_ Mas o senhor não pode dirigir com essa perna sangrando ! Vai piorar !**

**_ Eu tenho que ir atrás dele ! Naquele carro estão a mulher da minha vida e a minha filhinha ! – Booth perdeu a paciência e gritou.**

**_ Então eu dirijo !**

**Booth não discutiu e eles entraram no carro. Ele pegou o rádio e solicitou as coordenadas do carro em fuga, que nesse momento já estava sendo seguido pelo helicóptero da polícia local. Carter estava concentrado ao volante e corria bastante, também temendo pela vida da Dra. Brennan.**

*****************************************************************

**Temperance se segurava como podia e com dificuldade tinha conseguido colocar o cinto de segurança. O homem dirigia muito rápido e mantinha a arma entre as pernas. Ela tinha pensado em tentar desarmá-lo, mas estava mais lenta por causa da gravidez, por isso resolveu não arriscar. Ela resolveu puxar conversa para tentar descobrir para onde seria levada.**

**_ Como você pretende escapar do FBI ? Se tiver um plano é melhor avaliá-lo, pois estamos sendo seguidos.**

**_ Sugiro que cale a boca, moça ! Não pretendia adicionar uma grávida na minha coleção, mas agora serei obrigado a fazer isso.**

**Temperance tentou não entrar em pânico. Ela sentia o suor escorrendo pelo seu pescoço em direção às costas, que estavam doendo um pouco desde que se levantou naquela manhã. Prestou atenção e percebeu que a dor estava vindo em intervalos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Só faltava essa, entrar em trabalho de parto dentro de um carro sendo sequestrada !**

**Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, precisava marcar o tempo entre as contrações e torcer para que Booth conseguisse resgatá-la a tempo. **

******************************************************************

**Booth passou um lenço pelo rosto, a dor na perna agora estava no auge, mas ele não queria estar longe dela quando o FBI pegasse aquele desgraçado. A barreira estava feita e os atiradores posicionados. Ele não teria chance, só esperava que ele não tivesse tempo de se voltar contra Temperance. Ele aguardava ao lado dos outros agentes com a arma na mão.**

**O helicóptero avisou da aproximação do carro e todos ficaram em alerta. Assim que percebeu a emboscada ele pisou no freio bruscamente. Temperance ofegou quando o cinto a apertou mais forte. Ela avistou Booth. O negociador falou em um mega-fone.**

**_ Você está cercado, jogue a arma pela janela e saia do carro, agora !**

**Ele ignorou a ordem, agarrou o braço de Temperance e soltou seu cinto de segurança. Ele a fez sair pela porta do motorista, apesar da barriga atrapalhar um bocado. Ele apontou a arma para a cabeça dela e eles foram seguindo devagar. Ele sempre usando-a como escudo para proteger seu corpo. Temperance encarou Booth e fez um leve sinal de que ia se abaixar. Ele levantou sua arma. Quando o homem menos esperava ela gemeu.**

**_ Estou com contrações !**

**_ O que ? Só pode estar brincando !**

**Ela gemeu mais forte e forçou o corpo para baixo. O homem foi pego desprevenido e ficou sem reação. Booth aproveitou a chance e atirou, atingindo-o em cheio na mão que segurava a arma. Essa voou longe e Temperance o atingiu no estômago com o cotovelo. Quando ele a soltou ela correu em direção ao Booth que a abraçou com força.**

**_ Eu juro que vou te trancar em casa ! Nunca mais você vai sair ! – ele sussurrava contra os lábios dela, beijando-a com loucura.**

**Temperance sorriu sem responder, mas de repente o empurrou e se curvou, segurando a barriga com as mãos. Ela ficou pálida e respirou fundo várias vezes. Booth a olhou preocupado.**

**_ O que foi, Bones ? Ele te machucou ?**

**_ Não, Booth ! Ele não fez nada, mas sua filha decidiu que cansou de esperar !**

**_ Meu Deus ! Você está sentindo contrações ? – ele perguntou com o olhos arregalados. – Mas faltam duas semanas !**

**_ Não, Booth, um bebê nasce entre 38 e 40 semanas de gestação, é perfeitamente normal ! Eu estou com 38 semanas e...**

**_ Ok, acho que agora não é a melhor hora para uma aula dessas ! Temos que ir para o hospital !**

**Carter, que tinha ouvido tudo, se aproximou solicito.**

**_ Eu levo vocês ! Vamos !**

*******************************************************************

**Temperance estava suando frio e os lábios tremiam com a dor que ficava cada vez mais forte. Booth a encarou preocupado. Ele, que já estava medicado e tinha levado dez pontos na perna, agora estava ao lado dela na sala de parto, insistindo para que ela tomasse a anestesia. Ele passou um pano com água fria pela testa dela.**

**_ Não tem porque você sofrer desse jeito, Bones ! Hoje em dia existe anestesia, por que não tomar ?**

**_ Não existe um estudo concreto sobre os efeitos dos anestésicos no bebê, Booth ! Não quero arriscar fazer mal à criança !**

**Ela apertou a mão dele quando a próxima contração veio e ofegou, fechando os olhos e deixando uma lágrima escorrer. Booth sentiu seu coração apertar.**

**_ Eu não agüento te ver sofrendo assim ! Por favor, tome a anestesia !**

**_ Não ! O corpo da mulher é perfeitamente capaz de passar por isso, Booth ! **

**O tempo ia passando e ela ia ficando cada vez menos segura de sua decisão. A dor era impressionante, como ela jamais tinha imaginado. Ela apertou a mão de Booth e mordeu o lábio, soltando um pequeno grito.**

**_ Eu não estou agüentando, Booth ! Nunca imaginei que doesse tanto ! – ela disse chorando.**

**Booth a beijou nos lábios.**

**_ Droga, Temperance ! Esqueça sua teimosia ! Eu mesmo vou chamar o médico !**

**_ Não ! Eu agüento, eu preciso agüentar ! – ela arregalou os olhos quando a próxima contração chegou antes do esperado. – Não ! Eu não agüento, Booth ! Por favor chame o anestesista ! **

**Ele sorriu. Hora de colocar seu plano em prática.**

**_ Vamos fazer um trato. Eu chamo o anestesista e você aceita isso. – ele tirou um anel de brilhantes do bolso. – Casa comigo ?**

**_ Você só pode estar brincando ! Isso não é hora pra brincadeiras, Booth ! – ela fechou os olhos por causa da próxima contração. – Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii ! Droga ! Chama logo o médico. Booth !**

**_ Não estou brincando ! Quero criar essa criança com você, como uma família !**

**Ela olhou nos olhos dele, ele não estava brincando. Temperance desistiu de lutar. Que mal poderia haver, afinal ela o amava. Ele percebeu nos olhos dela quando ela se rendeu. Ela recomeçou a chorar, dessa vez de emoção.**

**_ Eu aceito, Seeley Booth ! **

**Ele sorriu e a beijou.**

**_ Mas agora chama logo esse médico !!! – ela gritou.**

************************************************************

**_ Ela é linda ! Tão pequena... – Booth não se cansava de olhar a menininha linda, igualzinha a ele, olhos e cabelos castanhos, sobrancelhas retas e uma boquinha que já ensaiava um sorriso, que com certeza mais tarde ia se tornar o famoso sorriso charmoso que tinha conquistado a mãe dela.**

**_ Ela não parecia tão pequena ontem a noite. – Temperance observou sorrindo.**

**Booth se aproximou e se sentou na cama. Ele a beijou longamente nos lábios e passou os dedos pelo anel que ela usava.**

**_ Obrigado por esse presente, ela é maravilhosa. Hoje eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo !**

**Ela sorriu.**

**_ Eu sempre soube que a escolha do pai para minha filha tinha sido perfeita !**

**Continua...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 26**

**_ Não, Bones ! Ela não vai se chamar Suelen ! – Booth retrucou com a pequena no colo.**

**_ Por que não, Booth ? É um nome bonito.**

**_ Não é ! É nome de prostituta ! Minha princesinha precisa de um nome delicado como ela, não é meu amorzinho ? – ele falou para a menina em seu colo.**

**Temperance suspirou. Estavam discutindo isso há meia hora sem chegar a nenhum acordo. Ela estava cansada e Booth ainda precisava chegar ao cartório antes das 16:00 horas para registrar a menina.**

**_ Certo, eu desisto. Nenhum nome que eu falo você concorda. Você escolhe.**

**Booth sorriu.**

**_ Jura que eu ganhei essa ? Fácil assim ?**

**Ela também sorriu.**

**_ Sim, você venceu. Eu desisto.**

**_ Certo. Então o nome dela será Christine. Christine Brennan Booth. O que você acha ? – ele observou a reação dela ao ouvir o nome.**

**Temperance o encarou espantada e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. O nome de sua mãe. Jamais imaginaria que Booth decidisse pelo nome de sua mãe. **

**_ Você está falando sério, Booth ? **

**_ Claro que sim ! É um bonito nome, combina com ela.**

**_ Faria isso por mim ?**

**Ele se sentou na cama ao lado dela. **

**_ Eu daria minha vida por você, Temperance, sabe disso. E por ela também !**

**Temperance o puxou para que se sentasse na cama e o beijou. Ele sorriu e enxugou uma lágrima do rosto dela com o dedo. **

**_ Agora que já decidimos o nome, você fica com ela e eu vou registrá-la. Ela deve estar com fome.**

**Temperance pegou a bebê. Ela ainda se acostumava com o fato de que aquela pequenina criaturinha dependia dela para se alimentar. **

**********************************************************************

**Booth andava de um lado a outro na cozinha do apartamento dela. Estavam fazendo a lista de preparativos para o casamento. Temperance amamentava a pequena Christine enquanto anotava.**

**_ Eu decidi a data, você decide o local. Onde quer se casar ? – Booth perguntou.**

**_ Fácil. No Jeffersonian. – ela respondeu.**

**_ O que ? Você só pode estar brincando !**

**_ E porque não ? Foi lá que nos conhecemos, eu adoro trabalhar lá e é um lugar bastante amplo. E tem um jardim muito bonito, Booth !**

**_ Mas, Bones ! Não é uma igreja ! E eu sou católico !**

**_ Se você faz tanta questão de um padre, podemos chamar um. Mas eu já me decidi ! Quero me casar no jardim no Instituto.**

**_ Mas...**

**Ela o interrompeu.**

**_ E não reclame ! Foi você quem fez questão do casamento ! Eu já disse que não precisava disso !**

**Booth suspirou. Sabia que tinha perdido a batalha. Ia se casar no Jeffersonian.**

**_ Ta, já percebi que nada vai te fazer mudar de idéia mesmo...**

**Ela sorriu triunfante.**

******************************************************************

**Temperance colocou a menina no berço. Enquanto a observava dormir, sentiu Booth a abraçar por trás. Ele beijou seu pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido.**

**_ Já que você acabou de cuidar da Christine, que tal dar um pouquinho de atenção ao pai dela ?**

**Ela sorriu. O médico tinha liberado as relações sexuais, mas eles ainda não tinham voltado a ativa. Pelo jeito isso ia mudar essa noite, ela pensou. Ela se virou nos braços dele e o beijou na boca. Booth a puxou pela mão até saírem do quarto da filha em direção ao dela. **

**Temperance se sentou na cama e Booth se ajoelhou no chão a sua frente. Ele a olhava nos olhos enquanto desabotoava a camisa e a fazia deslizar pelos ombros dela. Os seios dela, volumosos desde que dera a luz, pareciam desabrochar acima das bordas do sutiã de renda, e a visão deixou Booth mais louco de desejo. Ele desabotoou a peça e a jogou de lado. Acariciou os seios dela com os dedos, depois passou os lábios e a língua pelo colo, descendo pelas laterais dos seios, evitando os mamilos, sensíveis por causa da amamentação.**

**Ela suspirou e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dele, antes de se deitar sobre o colchão. Booth se deitou em cima dela e ela estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se despir. Temperance enfiou a mão por dentro da calça de moleton e espantou-se ao perceber que ele estava nu por baixo.**

**_ Quer dizer que quando tomou banho já estava com segundas intenções ? – ela perguntou maliciosa.**

**Ele lhe deu seu sorriso charmoso.**

**_ Com um bebê a gente não pode facilitar, tem que ser prático, ou corre o risco de ficar na mão ! – ele sussurrou com os lábios contra a barriga dela.**

**Nisso eles ouviram um choro vindo do quarto ao lado. Temperance abriu os olhos e encarou Booth. Ele suspirou frustrado.**

**_ Ok, eu sei quando não sou mais prioridade. **

**Ele saiu de cima dela e ela correu até o quarto da filha. O interlúdio teria que esperar.**

**Continua...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Fanfic: A escolha perfeita**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 27**

**_ Ângela, eu não quero parecer um enfeite de natal !**

**Temperance reclamou quando a amiga quis prender um arranjo em seu cabelo. Estavam em seu quarto, se arrumando para o casamento. Eram nove e vinte da manhã e o casamento seria às dez horas. **

**_ Brennan, você não pode se casar com esse cabelo assim, solto, sem graça !**

**_ Você acha meu cabelo sem graça ?**

**_ Querida, você sabe que é linda ! Mas hoje é o dia do seu casamento ! Precisa usar algo diferente do usual !**

**Ela olhou para Ângela ainda não muito convencida. Seu vestido era simples, branco, por insistência da Ângela, justo e longo, com uma enorme fenda lateral, também por insistência da amiga. O leve drapeado no busto tomara que caia a deixava muito feminina. Ela chegou à conclusão de que poderia usar algo nos cabelos, desde que eles estivessem presos.**

**_ Certo, você venceu ! Pode colocar isso no meu cabelo.**

**_ Você não vai se arrepender ! Vai ficar maravilhosa !**

**Elas terminaram de se arrumar.**

*****************************************************************************

**Booth andava de um lado ao outro na frente do altar montado nos jardins do Instituto. Estava visivelmente nervoso. Hodgins observava sorrindo.**

**_ Cara, depois de hoje você vai ter que mandar nivelar a grama ! – ele disse. – Se acalma !**

**_ Pra você é fácil falar ! Já passou por isso ! – ele retrucou.**

**_ Eu quase passei por isso ! No final o casamento não aconteceu !**

**_ Ótimo momento pra me dizer isso ! Obrigado ! – ele revidou irônico.**

**_ Qual é, Booth ! Não me diga que esse é o motivo do seu nervosismo ? Tem medo que a Doutora Brennan não apareça ?**

**Booth parou de andar e encarou seu padrinho.**

**_ Você acha que ela pode não aparecer ? – ele perguntou alarmado.**

**_ Eu não ! Quem parece pensar isso é você !**

**_ Ai, eu não sei o que esperar. Quer dizer, ela concordou em casar, mas as circunstâncias não foram muito comuns... Eu não sei ...**

**_ E quais foram essas circunstâncias, Booth ? – ele perguntou curioso.**

**_ Deixa pra lá... – Ele desconversou.**

****************************************************************************

**Booth sorriu e suspirou aliviado quando a música começou a tocar e ele viu sua Bones andando em sua direção. Max também estava todo sorridente, afinal ele já tinha dado várias indiretas e diretas a Booth de que ele queria que os dois ficassem juntos. Ela entrou ao lado do pai e com Parker a sua frente levando as alianças. **

**O casamento foi perfeito. Ângela e Cam choraram sem parar, mas Cam tentou disfarçar as lágrimas o tempo todo, para a diversão do Sweets. Christine observava tudo do colo de Rebecca, que tinha se oferecido para cuidar dela durante a cerimônia. Ela estava feliz pelos dois, pois há muito tempo sabia que Booth gostava de Temperance de verdade, e tinha certeza que ela seria uma boa madrasta para seu filho Parker. Depois os convidados entraram no grande salão de conferências do Instituto para a recepção. **

**Depois da festa ambos seguiram com a filha para o apartamento de Temperance. Ela olhou para o banco de trás onde a filha dormia em sua cadeirinha. Booth colocou a mão em sua perna.**

**_ Feliz ? – ele perguntou.**

**Ela sorriu.**

**_ Muito ! Como eu nunca imaginei, Booth !**

**_ Que bom... Agora nosso próximo passo será comprar uma casa, que tal ?**

**_ Uma casa ? Não sei, não tinha pensado nisso. Por que ?**

**_ Para construir um balanço para Christine, comprar um cachorro...**

**_ Você quer um cachorro ? – ela perguntou sorrindo.**

**_ Sim, você não ?**

**_ Acho que sim, eu gosto de cachorros...**

**_ Ótimo ! Pelo menos quanto a isso não precisaremos discutir !**

*********************************************************************

**Temperance deixou a filha no quarto e deu as instruções a babá. A senhora Dolores era uma senhora muito calma, sua vizinha e que adorava crianças. Ela cuidaria de Christine para que o casal pudesse pelo menos passar um fim de semana fora, como uma pequena lua de mel.**

**Booth deu um beijo na testa da filha adormecida. A menina estava ficando cada vez mais parecida com ele. Ele sorriu para a mãe dela que acabara de entrar no quarto.**

**_ Vou sentir falta do meu anjinho... – ela falou.**

**_ Eu também. Mas não vai ser por muito tempo, são apenas quatro dias ! Ela vai ficar bem.**

**Ele pegou as malas e ambos se despediram da senhora Dolores. A viagem seria uma surpresa, Temperance só ia descobrir onde seria sua lua de mel quando estivesse no aeroporto. Ela infernizou Booth durante muito tempo para que ele contasse, mas ele se manteve irredutível. Agora tinha chegado a hora. O táxi os deixou na entrada do aeroporto e eles entraram no saguão.**

**Booth a pegou pela mão e colocou a passagem na mão dela. Ela arregalou os olhos e sorriu.**

**_ Las Vegas, Booth ! Eu não acredito !**

**_ Tinha que ser, Bones ! Foi onde tudo começou, certo ?**

**Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.**

**_ No mesmo hotel ? – ela perguntou curiosa.**

**_ Mas é claro !**

**_ Como conseguiu ? É caro demais, Booth !**

**_ Ok, eu gastei muito das minhas economias, mas afinal de contas, que se dane ! Eu me casei com uma famosa escritora, certo ? **

**_ Certo !**

**Eles se beijaram ali mesmo no saguão. Booth largou as malas no chão e rodou com ela nos braços. As pessoas que passavam por eles sorriam, todos imaginavam que fossem um casal em lua de mel.**

**FIM**


End file.
